Indiana Jones and the Crown of Solomon
by JolyonMichaels
Summary: Indy and Henry are sent to Africa to find Dr. Jolyon Winslow, a man the Nazis believe can decipher a map that may very well lead to King Solomon's mines. Not only is Dr. Winslow an expert on the mines, but he's also an old college classmate of Henry's with a score to settle. While Indy battles the Nazis, Henry must battle his past with the fate of the world hanging in the balance.


FADE IN.

EXTERIOR: PANKOT, INDIA- **1939**.

Three men on horseback ride single file down a path through the blisteringly hot jungle. The lead rider, dressed in tan khakis, a leather jacket and fedora is INDIANA JONES. Riding behind him, dressed in white cotton trousers, white shirt and fez is SALLAH MOHAMMED FAISEL. In the rear is RAJAN DEEP, inappropriately dressed in a tweed three-piece suit.

The expressions on the three men's faces vary: Indy appears determined, Sallah is alert, Rajan is scared.

As Rajan wipes the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief, Indy raises his right hand and all the horses stop at a trail that crosses their path. Indy dismounts, kneels to the ground and inspects horse tracks in the dirt. Sallah and Rajan ride their horses up to have a look.

SALLAH

Is it them?

(Indy nods)

How many you think?

INDY

Two dozen. Maybe more.

RAJAN

Those are horseshoe tracks. The Thuggee do not shoe their horses.

INDY

They would if they wanted us to think these were made by a British Patrol.

RAJAN

How do you know it's not a British Patrol?

INDY

These horses didn't stay in line. The Thugs can fake the tracks but not the discipline.

(Mounting his horse)

Let's go.

Indy leads them down the trail in the direction of the setting sun.

EXT: A CLIFF OVERLOOKING A RIVER- sunset.

On horseback, Indy, Sallah and Rajan look over the edge at a 50 foot drop.

INDY

This must be where they get their water. They can lower buckets on ropes and haul 'em up at night without being seen.

(Turning his horse around)

They're somewhere close.

RAJAN

How can you know that? These tracks end here and then turn back the other way. They could be miles from here.

Suddenly, a loud, not too distant drum beat with an accompanying Indian chant of at least two dozen voices fills the air.

INDY

(To Rajan)

You were saying . . .

EXT: THE TRAIL- sundown.

Sallah rides in front, with Indy in the middle and Rajan in back. Sallah holds up his hand and they all stop. He listens a moment and then waves his hand in the direction of the chanting. Indy nods and dismounts his horse.

INDY

(Leading his horse to a tree)

Let's go, we don't have much time.

RAJAN

(Confused)

What do you mean? Are we not going to report them?

Sallah also appears uncertain as to why Indy is tying up his horse, but he dismounts just the same.

INDY

I don't want to alarm you, Professor, but the last time I heard that chant, they were preparing to rip some poor bastard's heart out.

RAJAN

But, they said they wouldn't hurt her if you gave them the stone.

CONTINUED.

INDY

I didn't give it to them.

RAJAN

(Stunned)

What?

Indy pulls out a Sankara stone from his pouch and shows it to Rajan.

INDY

The ransom note was a trap. They were going to kill me and her the moment I showed up with it.

RAJAN

(Dismounting)

How do you know that?

INDY

Because they strangled a night watchman at the British Museum and took the stone that was on display.

(Putting the stone away)

Then, five British soldiers were found strangled in the catacombs of Pankot where two of the stones were supposedly hidden.

(Checking bullets in his gun)

The only other stone besides yours went missing from that village we passed through on the way here.

(Checking his cigarette lighter)

We can't let them have all five.

RAJAN

(Reaching for Indy's pouch)

Give me that stone!

INDY

Professor-

RAJAN

I'm not letting you sacrifice my daughter over some ancient superstition.

INDY

(Grabbing Rajan by his lapels)

It's not superstition. I've seen it. And I have no intention of letting them sacrifice your daughter if I can get there in time.

CONT'D.

INDY

(Cont'd)

Now, you can either come with us or go for help. It's up to you.

Indy lets go of Rajan, who immediately hurries over to his horse, puts his foot in the mount and then stops. He looks back at Indy and Sallah, pulls his foot out of the mount and brings his horse to the side of the trail and ties it up. Indy and Sallah head into the jungle with Rajan close behind.

The three of them come to a small clearing where more than two dozen horses are tied up. They circle quietly to avoid spooking them.

Up ahead, through the trees and hanging vines, they see lit torches and the shadows of the Thugs chanting. Indy, Sallah and Rajan quietly approach and settle down behind a fallen tree with a view of the Thuggee campsite.

There are three drummers pounding large single drums while more than twenty Thugs are grouped together in the center of the camp, waving their arms in unison with the beating. All of them are armed with swords strapped to their waists while some have British Enfield Rifles or bows and arrows hanging over their shoulders.

At the furthest point in the camp from the log sits a large tree carved into the likeness of the Goddess Kali. Branches represent her six arms, four of which have Sankara stones resting inside bird nests. Tied to the tree, dressed in a white gown, is a terrified Indian woman named RUNA DEEP.

SALLAH

This is bad, Indy.

INDY

Could be worse.

SALLAH

How?

INDY

There could be snakes?

The Thuggee crowd suddenly splits down the middle, revealing a red-caped Thug kneeling in the center. His head is adorned with the skull of a longhorn bull and his cape is closed. When he stands, the cape opens to reveal his bare chest and a string of severed fingers draped around his neck.

CONT'D.

RAJAN

Alright, Dr. Jones, how are you going to get my daughter back?

INDY

(To Sallah)

Give me the dynamite.

RAJAN

(A bit too loud)

Dynamite!

Indy throws his hand over Rajan's mouth and looks out at the camp to see if any of them heard. Fortunately, no one did.

INDY

Alright, boys! Listen up. . .

As Indy explains his plan of action, the chanting and drumming becomes louder and more furious. The Thuggee leader faces his followers and appears to absorb the chanting before turning to Runa.

RAJAN

Are you sure this is going to work?

INDY

Even if you had a better idea, we don't have time to hear it. Get moving.

Sallah rises, grabs Rajan by the arm and leads him away.

As the Thuggee leader walks slowly, ominously toward Runa, Indy pulls out a pocket knife and uses it to shorten the fuse on one of the dynamite sticks.

The Thuggee leader stops in front of Runa and raises his right hand in the air. He waves it slowly in a circle, pausing briefly at each of the Sankara stones as if acknowledging them. Upon completion of the circle, his hand stops inches from her face.

When he reaches out for her heart, a single gunshot pierces the night air bringing the ceremony to a complete halt.

All the Thugs turn to see Indy stepping over the fallen tree with his gun in his holster and his right hand resting inside his pouch. Just as they brandish their swords, rifles, bows and arrows, Indy pulls out the Sankara stone and holds it in the air above his head.

CONT'D.

With the entire crowd of Thugs looking at Indy, their backs are turned to Runa, allowing Sallah and Rajan to sneak quietly out from behind the tree she is tied to.

INDY

(Shouting)

Kali-Ma!

Just as Indy is shouting, Sallah's hand reaches out from behind Runa and muffles her mouth. She looks briefly at him, and then turns her head in surprise to see Rajan cutting her loose.

The Thugs continue to stare motionless at Indy until he lowers his hand and holds out the stone, inviting them to come and take it. As their leader cautiously steps forward, Indy sees Runa being cut free behind him while Sallah grabs the Sankara stones.

When Sallah, Rajan and Runa disappear into the trees, Indy slowly pulls both the stone and his free hand behind his back as if about to perform a magic trick. The Thuggee leader halts, lowers his eyebrows and glances left to right at his followers. Indy smiles, almost playfully, before whipping his right hand out from behind his back.

But instead of the Sankara stone, this time he holds a lit stick of dynamite. The Thuggee leader shouts a desperate command, prompting Indy to throw the dynamite in the air before diving back behind the log. The log is then riddled with bullets and arrows a split second later. The dynamite hits the ground and explodes, scattering the Thugs it didn't kill or knock to the ground.

Indy leaps to his feet and draws his gun as three sword-wielding Thugs emerge through a wall of smoke, charging right at him. He puts them down with one shot each, the last one falling over the log and dropping his sword. Indy picks up the sword and takes off, while the Thuggee leader gets up off the ground and shouts an order that sends his followers after him.

Indy sprints through the jungle and makes his way to the Thuggee corral. When he reaches the horses, he slashes through the ropes tying them up and shouts _'Yah!'_ to make them buck wild.

As the Thugs come into the clearing, the first of them is met with a flying sword that lodges deep into his chest. Indy shoots another and then maneuvers through the maze of horses for cover.

CONT'D.

A Thug aims his rifle at Indy over the back of a horse standing between the two them. Indy shouts _"Yah!"_ and frightens the horse into rearing onto its hind legs. Its back hits the nose of the rifle causing it to fire over Indy's head. Indy then drops to one knee, shoots the Thug in the leg and leaps onto the horse. With bullets and arrows whizzing by him, he kicks his heels into its buttocks and rides out of the clearing.

CUT TO:

Sallah runs through the jungle carrying Runa in his arms, with Rajan following close behind.

CUT TO:

While controlling the reins of his horse with one hand, Indy pulls another stick of dynamite from his pouch and puts it sideways in his mouth. He then lights the stick, throws it behind him and sees it explode in front of the charging posse, causing the horses to abruptly halt and throw many of their riders.

With a smoke screen blocking the Thug's view of him, Indy jumps up to a standing position on his horse's back. He snaps his whip onto an approaching tree branch and swings away to the ground while the horse continues riding away.

Indy quickly pulls in his whip and dashes off in a different direction.

CUT TO:

The Thugs mount up again and head off after Indy's horse.

CUT TO:

Sallah, still carying Runa, emerges from the jungle with Rajan at the trail where their horses were left. Sallah puts Runa on the back of Rajan's horse while he unties it.

CUT TO:

Indy sprints through the jungle.

CUT TO:

The horse Indy was riding comes to halt and bucks when it sees an approaching tiger. The tiger eyes its prey a moment, but then darts away when it sees the Thuggee posse approaching.

CONT'D.

The Thuggee leader stops behind the rider-less horse, halts his men and looks in every direction for Indy. Not seeing him, he looks to the trail, shouts a command and the rest of the Thugs follow him in that direction.

CUT TO:

Sallah, Rajan and Runa wait anxiously on their horses. Holding the reins to Indy's horse, Sallah looks especially concerned until Indy emerges from the trees.

SALLAH

You made it, my friend!

(As Indy mounts his horse)

Did they take the bait?

INDY

(Turning his horse around)

Yeah, but not for long. Let's move.

Indy kicks his heals and rides off in the opposite direction.

SALLAH

(Shouting)

Indy, you're going the wrong way!

INDY

(Shouting back)

Change of plan!

RAJAN

He's heading toward the river. Is he crazy?

SALLAH

Always.

(Beat)

But I'm following him anyway.

To the dismay of Rajan and Runa, Sallah rides off after Indy. Runa looks in the direction she was expecting them to go and sees much further down the trail that the Thugs are emerging from the jungle.

RUNA

Father!

Rajan sees the Thugs, turns his horse around and heads off after Sallah and Indy.

CUT TO:

Indy reaches the cliff and jumps off his horse while pulling the last two sticks of dynamite from his pouch. He dives down onto his stomach on the edge of the cliff and wedges both sticks in a crevice as Sallah rides up to him.

SALLAH

Indy, you know I feel for you as if you are own brother, but in the name Allah, have you lost your mind?

INDY

(Standing up)

Our horses are tired, theirs are rested. We never could have outrun them.

Sallah nods and sighs, realizing that Indy is right. Rajan and Runa ride up and come to a stop in between them.

INDY

(Cont'd)

This is it. We're jumping.

RAJAN

You tricked us! This was part of your plan all along.

INDY

If I told you the truth, you wouldn't have gone along with it.

RAJAN

I'm still not going along with it!

INDY

Oh, no?

Indy nods to Sallah. Together, they slap the buttocks of Rajan and Runa's horse and shout _'YAH'_ , causing it to charge off the cliff. Screaming in terror, they plunge into the river below and Indy and Sallah watch as they both come up from under the water and grasp for the reins of their horse.

Indy leans over the edge and tries to light the fuse on the dynamite but only sparks come out of his lighter.

INDY

Come on!

(He tries twice more)

Light, damn it!

No luck! Indy hears the sound of horses, looks over his shoulder and when he sees the Thugs approaching, he throws the lighter off the cliff.

CONT'D.

INDY

(Mounting his horse)

This is it, my friend!

Indy and Sallah look at each other, exchange knowing smiles and in perfect synchronization, kick their heels, shout _'YAH!'_ together and charge off the cliff into the river below.

The horses come up first, followed by Indy, who reaches beneath the surface and pulls up Sallah. They grab their horse's reins and head for the riverside. When his feet can touch the bottom, Indy holds out his rein.

INDY

(Shouting)

Take this.

Sallah grabs Indy's rein and leads both horses to the riverside while Indy stops and pulls his gun from his holster.

On top of the cliff, the Thugs dismount from their horses and line up along the edge with their leader standing in the middle. He raises his right hand in the air and shouts something in Indian, prompting the Thugs to aim their rifles, bows and arrows.

Indy points his revolver, fires a single shot which strikes the dynamite, causing it to explode and sending an avalanche of rocks and Thugs plummeting into the river. The Thuggee horses rear from the explosion and turn and run.

As the last of the rocks and Thugs land in the river, Rajan and Runa look up at the dust clearing from the empty, newly formed edge of the cliff.

Sallah splashes over to Indy and sees only dead bodies floating in front of them. He bursts into laughter, puts his arm around his friend and breaks into song.

SALLAH

 _I am the monarch of the sea . . ._

With Sallah still singing, the two of them join Rajan and Runa at the riverside. Indy casually pulls Rajan's Sankara stone from his pouch and hands it to him before he and Sallah mount their horses.

Rajan holds the stone with his right hand, puts his left arm around Runa and looks at Indy in wonderment.

EXT: CHICAGO UNIVERSITY- morning.

Indy pulls his car into a parking space, steps out carrying his briefcase and walks onto the campus. Two young, pretty coeds walk past him and giddily say _'Good morning, Dr. Jones'_. He returns the greeting and turns onto a concrete path that leads to his building.

Along the path, another half-dozen coeds in succession greet him the same way.

INT. THE SCIENCE WING AT CHICAGO UNIVERSITY.

Indy comes through the double-doors and turns down a hallway toward his office. At the other end, he sees a crowd of coeds coming through the double-doors, heading right at him. He hurries to the waiting room door of his office and enters as quickly as possible.

INT. THE WAITING ROOM.

Indy locks and chains his door and then sighs.

MARCUS

(Off screen)

Ah! There you are, Indy.

Indy turns and sees Marcus standing in the open doorway of his office.

INDY

(Opening his briefcase)

You couldn't wait, could you, Marcus?

MARCUS

(Pointing back at Indy's office)

Actually, I-

INDY

(Cutting him off)

That's alright, Marcus.

(Pulls a pouch from his briefcase)

I couldn't wait, either.

Indy hands him the pouch with the flap open, revealing two Sankara stones glowing inside. Marcus pulls one out to look at it and is amazed when it stops glowing as he separates it from the other. Indy simply enjoys watching his reaction to the magical properties of the Sankara stones.

MARCUS

They're magnificent!

CONT'D.

INDY

You understand why I can't give you all five?

MARCUS

Of course.

(Breaking from his trance)

Oh, I almost forget-

(Putting stone back inside pouch)

Army Intelligence are waiting for you in your office.

INDY

(Surprised)

What do they want?

MARCUS

They didn't say.

INDY

This can't be good.

INT. INDY'S OFFICE.

Marcus brings Indy into his own office. Sitting in the chairs in front of Indy's desk are COLONEL MUSGROVE and MAJOR EATON, the same men who had previously approached them about Hitler's interest in the Lost Ark of the Covenant.

MARCUS

Indy, I'm sure you remember Colonel Musgrove and Major Eaton.

EATON

Nice to see you again, Dr. Jones.

Colonel Musgrove gives only a nod, but his expression is friendly enough.

INDY

Good morning.

(Circling behind his desk)

Say, I seem to have misplaced the Ark of the Covenant. You boys haven't seen it, have you?

EATON

We didn't come to discuss the Ark, Dr. Jones.

CONT'D.

INDY

Well, if you're hoping to double-cross me on the Holy Grail, I'm afraid you're too late.

EATON

Dr. Jones, we've had the Ark and its awesome power in our possession for nearly four years and we're all still alive. Perhaps, its time you consider the possibility we might actually know what we're doing.

INDY

(Sitting)

How can I help you?

EATON

Thank you.

(Turning to Musgrove)

Colonel Musgrove?

MUSGROVE

Dr. Jones, two days ago, our European sections intercepted a German communiqué that was sent from Tripoli to Berlin.

(Reading from a sheet of paper)

It says: _Ophir map authenticated_.

Indy and Marcus look at each other in surprise.

MUSGROVE

(Cont'd)

 _Ndugu in place_ \- _Locate Jolyon Winslow. Last known to be in Egypt_.

INDY

The Nazi's may have found Ophir.

EATON

And what exactly does that mean- _Ophir?_

INDY

It's a city in the Bible. Religious scholars believe it may be the location of King Solomon's treasure.

EATON

Wait! Are you telling me the Nazi's have found King Solomon's mines?

CONT'D.

INDY

Well, not yet, or they wouldn't need Winslow's help.

MUSGROVE

Who is Jolyon Winslow?

INDY

He was a professor of archeology at Cambridge, but after the war he quit teaching to look for the mines.

(Looks over at Marcus)

Last I heard, he was still looking.

Marcus nods.

EATON

You know him?

INDY

(Shaking his head)

My father did. They were classmates at Oxford, but I don't think they kept in touch.

Indy rises and joins Marcus over by the bookshelf.

MUSGROVE

What do the Nazi's want him for if they already authenticated the map?

INDY

Well, the authentication probably refers to the age of the parchment it was drawn on. They must have confirmed it dates back to Solomon.

MARCUS

Most likely, they need Winslow's help deciphering it.

MUSGROVE

And there's no one besides Winslow who can help them?

INDY

No, Winslow's the real expert. He's made the only serious attempt at finding the mines since the late 1800's. Most everyone else thinks they're a myth.

CONT'D.

EATON

And what about you?

INDY

After the Ark and the Grail, I'm willing to believe anything is possible.

EATON

Is there any chance Mr. Winslow would willingly help the Nazis?

MARCUS

None whatsoever.

EATON

How do you know that?

MARCUS

Because his son was killed when the Germans invaded Luxembourg in 1916.

EATON

(Nodding)

I see.

MUSGROVE

(Looking at the communiqué)

And what does this _ndugu_ mean?

INDY

It's Swahili. It means relative, or descendant.

MUSGROVE

A descendant of Solomon?

(Briefly glances at Eaton)

Is that even possible?

MARCUS

No, the communiqué didn't say they found ndugu, it said _in place_.

(Indy nods, agreeing with him)

That sounds more like they have someone in mind to pose as a descendant.

EATON

Wait a minute! How does a descendant of King Solomon help the Nazis? Wasn't Solomon a Hebrew?

CONT'D.

MARCUS

That is correct.

EATON

Then what the Hell is Hitler up to?

Indy and Marcus look at each other. From the expression on their faces, it is clear they don't have an answer, and that above all else is what concerns them most.

SLOW DIS.

EXT. INDY'S HOUSE- sunset.

Indy pulls up into his driveway and gets out of his car. On the passenger side, Special agent FRANK GLAVINE, a well built man in a dark blue suit and fedora, gets out and follows Indy to his door.

INDY

(Sticking a key into the lock)

Just give me 15 minutes to pack and we can-

To his surprise, Indy discovers the door is unlocked. He looks at Glavine with an expression that suggests he is sure he had locked the door when he left. Glavine pulls out a gun and gestures for Indy to stay behind him. Indy follows him inside his home.

INT. INDY'S LIVING ROOM.

Glavine and Indy enter and see a man crouched behind Indy's desk, facing the bookshelf. He is wearing a tweed jacket and only the back of the jacket is visible to them.

GLAVINE

(Loudly)

Don't move!

(The man freezes)

Stand up with your hands in the air.

HENRY JONES, SR. slowly stands up with his hands in the air.

INDY

(Pulling Glavine's gun hand down)

Dad, what are you doing here?

HENRY

(Still holding his hands up)

I'm looking for my copy of Bulfinch's Mythology which you never returned.

CONT'D.

INDY

That's because I never borrowed it.

HENRY

Who else would have taken it?

INDY

I don't know. Don't you have any friends?

Henry actually has to pause to think about that. Indy reacts to this by simply shaking his head.

GLAVINE

Do you mind if I use your phone, Dr. Jones?

INDY

Go right ahead.

Glavine walks over to the desk and picks up the phone.

HENRY

And we had plans for dinner last night. I waited for you for over an hour.

INDY

I'm sorry, Dad. I was busy. And you can put your hands down, now.

HENRY

(Putting them down)

Well, I would have appreciated a phone call.

INDY

Why, so you could make other plans with one of your friends?

GLAVINE

(Into phone)

It's agent Glavine. Dr. Jones, Sr. is here with me.

HENRY

Don't be fresh with me, Junior.

INDY

Don't call me-

(Turns to Glavine)

Wait- what did you just say?

CONT'D.

HENRY

I said _Don't be fresh-_

INDY

(To Henry)

Not you- _him_.

HENRY

Who is he?

INDY

Who are you talking to about my father?

GLAVINE

Colonel Musgrove and Major Eaton. They're at your father's place right now.

INDY

Why?

HENRY

Who are Musgrove and Eaton?

INDY

Army intelligence.

HENRY

(Eyebrows raised)

What do they want with me?

INDY

Trust me, Dad. They don't.

Indy takes the receiver from Glavine.

HENRY

Junior?

INDY

Stop calling me that?

(Into receiver)

This is Dr. Jones. What the Hell do you think you're doing?

SPLIT SCREEN.

While Indy is on the phone in his house, Eaton is on the phone in Henry's house, with Musgrove standing behind him.

CONT'D.

EATON

Dr. Jones, your father is going with you.

INDY

The Hell he is!

HENRY

Junior, what is going on?

Exasperated, Indy turns his back to his father and lowers his voice.

EATON

He knows Winslow. He can be a great help finding him.

INDY

That was forty years ago. How helpful could that possibly be?

EATON

It's also my understanding he was a valuable asset in stopping the Nazis from getting the Grail.

INDY

And if it wasn't for the Grail, he'd be dead.

EATON

I appreciate your concern, but my responsibility is to the American people and from where I'm sitting, your father gives us a better opportunity of finding Winslow before the Nazis do.

Indy turns and looks at his father a moment.

INDY

Whether he goes or not is not your decision.

EATON

It is my decision whether you go, and if you insist on leaving him behind, you'll be staying behind with him.

(Beat)

You understand what I'm saying. Don't you, Dr. Jones?

CONT'D.

INDY

(Nodding)

I'll talk to him.

EATON

I thought you'd see it my way.

Indy pauses a moment before hanging up the phone.

INDY

(To Glavine)

Could you excuse us, please?

GLAVINE

(Nodding)

I'll wait for you in the car.

Glavine leaves.

INDY

Sit down, Dad. We need to talk.

HENRY

(Sitting in the desk chair)

What is it, Junior?

INDY

First of all: stop calling me that. And second . . .

(Sitting on edge of his desk)

You and I are going on a trip.

EXT. CHICAGO AIRPORT- night.

Indy and Henry get out of a cab, collect their bags from the trunk and enter the airport.

QUICK DIS.

Indy and Henry approach the stairs leading into a plane where they are met by a man in a dark suit. The man hands them their tickets before sending them up the stairs and into the plane.

QUICK DIS.

A montage of shots superimposed over a map showing the progress of the trip with a redline stretching from Chicago to Cairo, changing direction slightly at stops in between.

DIS.

INT. AN AIRPORT IN CAIRO- day.

Indy and Henry walk through the airport terminal to the baggage claim to pick up their suitcases. They are being followed by a tall Caucasian man dressed in a white suite and white fedora with a tilted brim.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE TERMINAL.

When Indy and Henry hail a cab, a black car pulls forward and picks up the man in white. They follow Indy and Henry's cab out of the terminal.

QUICK DIS.

EXT. THE BRITISH EMBASSY- day.

Indy and Henry are dropped off at the Embassy gate and are cleared by the guard. As they walk inside, the black car parks across the street.

INT. THE OFFICE OF AMBASSADOR COLIN REDGRAVE.

COLIN REDGRAVE, an Englishman in his mid-forties, is seated at his desk as the phone rings.

COLIN

(Answering phone)

Yes? . . . Send them in.

He rises as Indy and Henry are escorted in by his secretary, MS. FIELDS.

MS. FIELDS

Ambassador, this is-

COLIN

I know who they are. Thank you, Ms. Fields.

(She nods politely and leaves)

Dr. Jones. I'm Ambassador Redgrave. Please, call me Colin.

INDY

Colin, this is my father, Dr. Henry Jones, Sr.

COLIN

It's an honor to meet you both.

HENRY

Thank you.

CONT'D.

COLIN

(Grabbing a pot of tea)

Can I offer you some tea?

(They politely decline)

I thought I was all through with the Gerrys back in 1918, but here they are again.

INDY

They're under new management.

COLIN

(Grabbing a folder off his desk)

Indeed.

(Opening it)

We haven't been able to locate your Dr. Winslow, but as luck would have it: his daughter is here in Cairo.

(Handing Indy a sheet of paper)

She's a doctor who volunteers her services to several orphanages in the region. I have a car and driver waiting to take you the Hopkins Mission. She's should be there now.

INDY

I'd prefer not to use a driver. The fewer people who know where we're going, the better.

COLIN

Of course. Ms. Fields will show you to the car.

(Walking them to the door)

Do you have any idea why the Nazis are looking for this Winslow chap?

INDY

When I find him, I'll let you know.

COLIN

Find him first, Dr. Jones. If we hear about it from the Germans, it will be too late.

EXT. THE EMBASSY.

Ms. Fields shows Indy and Henry to their car, opens the trunk and hands Indy the keys.

HENRY

Is it all right if I drive?

CONT'D.

INDY

(Handing him the keys)

Why not? It's not my car.

HENRY

What does that mean?

Indy puts his bag in the trunk and gets in the front passenger seat while Henry climbs in behind the wheel. As they pull out of the embassy, the driver of the black car starts his engine.

EXT. A BRIDGE OVER A RIVER- late afternoon.

Indy and Henry drive across the bridge and come to a stop at a fork in the road before continuing on to the right. Behind them, the black car slowly crosses the bridge and turns to the right of the fork without stopping.

EXT. A CHURCH- sunset.

About two dozen kids see Indy and Henry pull up and gather around the car in awe. Indy and Henry step out and are greeted by two middle-aged English missionaries: HOWARD and LILLIAN HOPKINS.

HOWARD

You must forgive them. They've never seen an automobile before.

INDY

That's all right.

(Shaking hands)

I'm Indiana Jones. This is my father, Dr. Henry Jones.

HOWARD

Pleased to meet you.

(Turns to his wife)

This is my wife, Lillian.

INDY

How do you do?

HENRY

Delighted.

LILLIAN

Welcome to our mission.

HOWARD

And to what do we owe the pleasure?

CONT'D.

INDY

We're here to see Dr. Laura Winslow. We were told we might find her here.

HOWARD

Indeed? She's inside the church. If you'll follow me?

Howard turns and he and Lillian lead them toward the church.

LILLIAN

May I ask if you gentlemen have accepted Jesus Christ as your lord and savior?

HENRY

Oh, I think you can safely say he's saved us on more than one occasion. Isn't that right, son?

INDY

Don't know where I'd be without him.

INT. THE CHURCH.

Howard, Lillian, Indy and Henry enter the church and see Laura attending to an African child. Laura is in her late twenties, dressed in English clothing and quite lovely. There is a line of African children waiting, all of them looking anxious to see her. In dealing with her current patient, she demonstrates an obvious love for what she does, something Indy takes definite notice of.

HOWARD

I'll let her know you're here.

INDY

Thank you.

Indy nods as Howard walks over to Laura and interrupts her examination of the young child. Henry looks at Indy and can see that he is taken with her appearance. Howard brings her over to meet them.

HOWARD

Dr. Winslow, this is Indiana Jones and his father, Dr. Henry Jones.

LAURA

It's a pleasure to meet you both.

INDY

Thank you.

CONT'D.

HOWARD

(Stepping away with Lillian)

We'll leave you to talk.

LAURA

So, how can I help you gentlemen?

INDY

Your father wouldn't happen to be Dr. Jolyon Winslow, would he?

LAURA

That's right. How do you know him?

HENRY

We went to Oxford together.

LAURA

Oh!

INDY

Is he still in Egypt?

LAURA

He left for Kenya five days ago. I'm afraid I can't tell you exactly where. I don't even know myself.

INDY

Have you heard from him since he left?

LAURA

No, but he said that was to be expected. Apparently, there won't be any phones or places to drop a letter where he's going.

INDY

Has anyone else asked about him?

LAURA

No, why?

INDY

Dr. Winslow- Is it all right if I call you Laura?

LAURA

Of course.

CONT'D.

INDY

Laura, we know your father has spent many years searching for King Solomon's mines.

LAURA

That's never been a secret, Mr. Jones.

INDY

Actually it's Dr. Jones. But please, call me Indy.

LAURA

I'd like that.

They exchange brief, flirtatious smiles.

INDY

Laura, there are other people besides your father looking for the mines. People who might wish to exploit what he knows. It's important you don't tell anyone beside us where he is. If you receive any mail from him, I'd like you to leave it for me at the British Embassy.

LAURA

Is my father in danger?

INDY

Not if I find him first.

LAURA

Please don't be insulted, _Indy_ . . . but how do I know you're not someone who wishes to exploit what my father knows?

Rather than be insulted, Indy smiles in admiration of her street smarts.

INDY

That's a good question.

HENRY

You have your father's eyes? Has anyone ever told you that?

LAURA

Frequently.

CONT'D.

HENRY

The next person to ask you where your father is won't know that.

LAURA

(Smiling at Henry)

I think I understand.

Henry smiles back and nods.

INDY

Thank you for your help.

LAURA

(Shaking his hand)

You're very welcome.

(Before letting go)

Indy . . .

INDY

Yes.

LAURA

If you find my father, would you please send me word that he's safe? I receive my mail at the Post Office General in Cairo.

INDY

Of course.

HENRY

(Handing her an envelope)

This is for the children.

LAURA

(Taking it)

That's very kind of you. Thank you both.

Indy and Henry walk to the church door. When they get there, Indy opens the door for his father and then turns and looks back at Laura, who hasn't moved. She smiles at him and waves. Indy smiles back, pauses a moment to look at her, and then leaves. Henry observes all of this.

EXT. THE CHURCH.

Indy and Henry get into the car, with Henry still driving. Henry starts it up, turns the car around and pulls back onto the dirt road.

INT. THE CAR.

INDY

(Looking right at Henry)

Are you going to tell me now?

HENRY

(Confused)

Tell you what?

INDY

 _You have your father's eyes?_ I saw the look on your face when you said that.

HENRY

I seemed to notice you were quite taken with her, yourself.

INDY

For entirely different reasons.

HENRY

Oh, and what are my reasons?

INDY

That's what I'm trying to find out.

EXT. THE DIRT ROAD.

Indy and Henry drive through a wooded area heading back toward the bridge. Pulling onto the road behind them, having apparently hidden amongst the trees, is the black car. Instead of continuing to follow them, the car turns and heads toward the mission.

INT. INDY'S CAR.

HENRY

Sounds to me like you might be jealous, Junior?

INDY

Why would I be Jealous? And don't call me _Junior_.

HENRY

What's the matter? Afraid I might beat you to the punch, like last time.

INDY

Stop the car!

CONT'D.

HENRY

Ah, touched a nerve, did I?

INDY

I'm not joking, Dad. Stop the car!

When Henry pulls to a stop, Indy gets out and heads straight for the middle of the road in front of the car.

HENRY

(Getting out)

What is it?

INDY

There's two sets of tire tracks here.

HENRY

It's a road, Junior. There's supposed be tire tracks.

INDY

(Hurrying to the driver side door)

Both sets are fresh and they're heading in the direction we just came.

HENRY

And?

Indy grabs the keys out of the ignition, opens the trunk and pulls out his suitcase.

INDY

 _And_ Hopkins said those children never saw a car before.

He opens the suitcase to reveal his gun and whip on top of his clothing.

INDY

(Cont'd.)

The road comes to end at the mission, so what happened to the car that left the second set of tracks?

INT. THE CHURCH.

Howard and Lillian are helping Laura with the kids. The Church door opens and the man in white, whose German name is VOGEL, enters with three men, one in a tan suit and the other two wearing tan overcoats, similar to the color of Nazi military clothing.

CONT'D.

HOWARD

Good afternoon, gentlemen. What can we do for you?

VOGEL

(German accent)

We have come to speak with Dr. Winslow.

Laura stands when she hears her name and by the look on her face, it's obvious she suspects these are the men Indy warned her about.

HOWARD

(Turning to Laura)

Well, you're certainly popular today!

LAURA

Howard, why don't you and Lillian walk the children back to the orphanage while I talk to these gentlemen?

VOGEL

That wont be necessary, Dr. Winslow. I won't take up much of your time.

LAURA

(Taking a step toward the door)

Well, why don't we speak outside, where we can-

Vogel reaches out quickly and grabs her arm, forcibly stopping her.

VOGEL

You'll be leaving soon enough, but for now, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stay inside.

HOWARD

(Stepping forward)

Who are you and what do you want?

VOGEL

You are Mr. Hopkins, I presume?

HOWARD

I'm Howard Hopkins. What is this about?

VOGEL

Mr. Hopkins, would you and your lovely wife please take the children to the back of the church?

CONT'D.

HOWARD

I'll do no such thing and what do you mean by coming in here and ordering-

Howard freezes when the two men open their overcoats to reveal machine guns. Lillian sees the guns and starts moving the children behind her.

VOGEL

Mr. Hopkins, your courage is admirable but also pointless. If you don't move now, I'll be forced to do something that frankly, I don't mind doing.

HOWARD

You wouldn't dare hurt these children.

VOGEL

To you, they are children. To me, they are the seed of an inferior race and if you think I'm above harming them, you are very much mistaken.

Beat.

LAURA

It'll be all right, Howard. Take the children to the back.

Howard and Lillian start moving the children to the back of the church, eyeing Vogel and his men as they do.

VOGEL

Now, my dear; after your visit from Dr. Jones, surely you must have guessed that I, too am looking for your father. So why don't you tell me where he is and we can end all this unpleasantness?

LAURA

He's in Morocco.

Vogel slaps her hard across the face. When Howard takes a step forward, OVERCOAT #1 and #2 point there machine guns right at him, putting him back on his heels.

VOGEL

You would not give up his location so easily to strangers with guns, so let's try that again, and please think carefully before you answer this time.

CONT'D.

LAURA

He's in Kenya.

VOGEL

This time I believe you. Where in Kenya?

LAURA

I don't know.

VOGEL

Are you certain of that?

LAURA

Slap me if you don't believe me.

VOGEL

(Menacingly shaking his head)

Not nearly as effective when you know it is coming. I'm afraid a much stronger test of your resolve is required.

Vogel nods to TAN SUIT, who grabs a kerosene lamp hanging off the wall. He then steps back and hurls the lamp at the side wall between Vogel and the orphans, igniting a fire. When several of the children break for the door, the ground in front of them is riddled with bullets, halting them in their tracks. When the gunfire stops, Howard and Lillian cautiously pull them back.

LAURA

God help me, I don't know where in Kenya he is. He hasn't contacted me since he left.

Vogel nods to TAN SUIT again, who crosses over to the other side wall and grabs another kerosene lamp.

LAURA

(Cont'd)

Are you mad? I'm telling you the truth!

VOGEL

(Nodding casually)

Oh, I know you are. But I'm afraid this outcome was inevitable.

LAURA

But they're children!

VOGEL

Believe me when I tell you, I'm doing them a favor.

CONT'D.

Laura breaks for TAN SUIT to stop him, but Vogel grabs her and holds her in his powerful arms. TAN SUIT throws the lamp into the opposite side wall and steps back as the flames spread.

LAURA

(Screaming)

No!

Suddenly, Indy's car comes crashing through the church doors. Vogel pulls Laura to the ground on the left while OVERCOAT #1 and TAN SUIT dive out of the way to the right. The car hits OVERCOAT #2, sending him over the hood and into the windshield.

Indy spins the car to the right and skids to a stop, about 20 feet short of the Hopkins' and the children. He and Henry quickly get out of the car as OVERCOAT #1 riddles it with bullets.

INDY

(To Hopkins and the children)

Get down!

The Hopkins' and the children dive to the ground as the gunfire continues, causing the engine of the car to catch fire.

TAN SUIT pulls out his revolver and fires at Indy while running for cover behind the bench where Vogel is holding Laura down. Indy jumps up and fires two quick shots at him before ducking again for cover.

Indy picks up a broken leg from a wooden bench and grabs Henry's hat off his head. He sticks the hat on the end of the wooden leg and gestures for Henry to hold it up for the gunmen to see. Henry shakes his head 'no' and reaches for Indy's hat, but Indy slaps his hand away. Indy holds the leg in front of Henry again and gestures emphatically for him to hold it up. Henry does so and when TAN SUIT sees the hat, he pops up from behind the bench and shoots it off the piece of wood. As this happens, Indy leans out around the back end of the car, a few feet from where Henry was holding up his hat, and shoots down TAN SUIT.

Indy ducks when OVERCOAT #1 starts shooting at the back end of the car. As he does, Henry reaches up and pulls the body of OVERCOAT #2 off the hood and grabs his machine gun. He looks at Indy and shows him the gun. Indy nods and holds up three fingers. Henry nods back and gets set as Indy counts down from three to one.

CONT'D.

When he reaches one, Indy pops his head up to draw fire and ducks back down as the bullets hit the back of the car. When this happens, Henry pops up and guns down OVERCOAT #1.

Vogel stands up slowly, holding a Luger to Laura's head. Indy and Henry stand up and see him slowly backing out of the church with her.

The expression on both Indy and Henry's faces suggest they recognize him from somewhere. When Vogel disappears through the opening created by Indy's car, Indy looks quickly to his father.

HENRY

Go! I'll get the children.

Indy runs for the opening while Henry turns to the Hopkins' and the children.

EXT. THE CHURCH.

Vogel violently backhands Laura, knocking her unconscious before throwing her into his car. He gets in and starts the ignition as Indy comes through the opening. Vogel spins the car toward the road as Indy fires his last two shots, shattering the rear windshield.

As Vogel pulls onto the road, Indy runs after the car and jumps onto the rear bumper, grabbing hold of the spare tire hooked to the back.

CUT TO:

As Henry, Howard and Lillian try to calm the crying children, the car explodes, bringing down a section of the burning rafters above and blocking them off from the rest of the church.

CUT TO:

Indy hangs onto the spare tire as Vogel speeds down the dirt road.

CUT TO:

Henry turns with the machine gun and faces the burning side wall.

HENRY

(Shouting)

Follow me!

CONT'D.

He shoots a circle in the burning wall and then runs and crashes through it, creating an opening. The Hopkins' begin leading the children through the opening and away from the church.

CUT TO:

Vogel sees Indy climbing through the rear windshield and turns with his gun to shoot him. Before he can get off a shot, Indy lunges and grabs his arm, causing the gun to shoot a hole in the roof. Then, as his arm comes forward, another shot goes through the front windshield.

Vogel hits the breaks, sending Indy crashing through the front windshield and onto the hood. Indy grabs the windshield lining to keep from tumbling off the front of the car as it speeds up again.

Vogel points his gun right at Indy's face, smiling villainously as he cocks it. Just before shooting, Laura wakes up, lunges at the gun and causes it to go off to the right of Indy. The gun falls to the floor as the car veers out of control.

Indy rolls over to the driver's side as the car spins toward the side of the road. Hanging onto a windshield wiper, he dangles off the edge as it heads toward a tree.

Seeing they are about to crash, Vogel pushes Laura away and grabs the wheel and turns it, trying to sideswipe the tree to knock Indy off the car. Indy pulls himself back onto the hood just in time to avoid the tree before the car pulls back onto the road with the bridge dead ahead.

Vogel turns the car violently left and right, trying to throw Indy off. When the car drives onto the bridge, Laura lunges at Vogel again and it skids to the right, crashing into the guard rails. Vogel slams the breaks and they come to a stop with the front half of the car hanging off the side of the bridge.

Indy is thrown forward and grabs the front bumper before falling into the river below. Laura sees Vogel unconscious with his head up against the steering wheel. She tries opening her side door but it is pinned shut by a broken guard rail. She then tries to move Vogel to get to the drivers side door, but he is too heavy.

As Indy is pulling himself up, the car slides a few inches forward and stops again, almost causing him to lose his grip. He pauses to make sure the car is definitely not moving, and slowly starts pulling himself up onto the hood.

CONT'D.

Laura looks back, sees the open rear windshield and climbs into the backseat. As she starts climbing out of the car, Indy pulls himself up onto the hood, his weight causing it to slide forward.

Just before the back end of the car slides off the bridge, Indy runs across the roof, takes Laura's hand and grabs the side of the bridge, pulling her safely out of the back before it plummets into the river below.

They both dangle precariously off the edge of the bridge as the car below drifts slowly down the river in the current with its backend pointing up out of the water.

INDY

Climb over me!

Laura grabs onto Indy's legs, freeing his other hand to grab the side of the bridge. She climbs over him to safety and then helps pull him up. Exhausted, they both lay down to catch their breath, Laura on her back, Indy on his stomach.

LAURA

I don't know how to thank you.

INDY

Don't mention it.

LAURA

I take it those are the men you were warning me about.

(Indy nods)

The one in the car spoke with a German accent?

INDY

Nazis have been known to do that.

LAURA

(Sitting up)

Nazis? What would Nazis want with my father?

INDY

I'm not sure.

(Sitting up)

That's why I need to find him.

LAURA

 _We_ need to find him.

CONT'D.

INDY

We?

LAURA

I'm going with you.

INDY

(Standing up)

Oh, no, you're not.

LAURA

(Rising to face him)

But, Indy-

INDY

You're not coming with us, Laura. It's too dangerous.

Indy turns and starts walking back toward the mission with Laura following.

LAURA

More dangerous than the last five minutes?

INDY

Look, the reason they didn't kill you just now is because you might be the only thing that'll make your father tell them what they want to know.

LAURA

Well, if they're going to come after me anyway-

INDY

You'll be safe at the Embassy. As soon as I find your father, I'll send word to you.

LAURA

And I'm supposed to just sit and wait until I hear from you?

INDY

You got it, sweetheart.

LAURA

I'm not your sweetheart and what happens if you get yourself killed before you find him.

CONT'D.

INDY

If I'm I dead, you can do whatever the hell you want.

Laura slows down a moment in disbelief. When she sees Indy pressing forward, she begrudgingly follows after him.

CUT TO:

Underneath the bridge, a very much alive Vogel swims to the side of the river.

DIS.

EXT. THE BRITISH EMBASSY.

INT. THE RECEPTION AREA OUTSIDE COLIN'S OFFICE.

Laura is seated next to Ms. Fields' desk. She rises when Colin brings Indy and Henry out.

Ms. Fields hands Colin an envelope immediately.

COLIN

(Handing the envelope to Indy)

Here are your train tickets. Your boat tickets in Dhubab will be waiting for you at your hotel when you arrive.

(Indy puts envelope in his pocket)

If you should encounter any trouble along the way, contact the Embassy closest to your location.

INDY

(Nodding to Laura)

What about Ms. Winslow?

WILKSBURY

She'll be kept here until we are sure she is no longer of value to the Germans.

INDY

(To Laura)

We'll find your father before the Nazi's do. In the meantime, you'll be safer here.

LAURA

(Coldly)

If that's what you think is best.

CONT'D.

COLIN

(Putting hand on Indy's shoulder)

You two have work to do.

(To Laura)

Ms. Fields will show you to your accommodations.

MS. FIELDS

(Rising from her desk)

If you'll follow me, Dr. Winslow.

Ms. Fields takes Laura over to an elevator and an operator opens the doors for them. Indy watches them step onto the elevator and sees Laura turning to look at him.

The doors close on her solemn face and Indy turns to his father.

INDY

Let's go, Dad.

As they walk out of the reception area . . .

DIS.

A montage of car and train travel are superimposed over a map of Africa, with a red line tracking progress from Cairo, through Saudi Arabia and ending in the city of Dhubab, Yemen.

EXT. THE PORT CITY OF DHUBAB- day.

Indy and Henry are carrying their bags along the busy Dhubab harbor, heading toward a bridge that connects with a huge riverboat.

Vogel, dressed in a tan suit and accompanied by eight similarly attired goons, is following Indy and Henry down the harbor. When Indy and Henry walk across the bridge to the riverboat, Vogel stops at a telegraph office and instructs his men to continue following them.

As they head onto the boat, he enters the telegraph office.

INT. THE TELEGRAPH OFFICE.

Vogel walks up to the desk and rings the bell.

CLERK

Yes, sir. How may I help you?

CONT'D.

VOGEL

You should have a telegram addressed to a Mr. Vogel.

CLERK

(Nodding)

We just received it.

(Handing him an envelope)

Here you are.

VOGEL

(Paying for it)

Thank you.

Vogel walks away from the desk and finds an empty space near the door to read the telegram. It is in German. The translation reads:

 **WINSLOW LOCATED BUT NOT COOPERATING. STOP. DAUGHTER NEEDED AS LEVERAGE. STOP. ELIMINATE JONESES AND PROCEED TO LATTITUDE 17*58's, LONGITUDE 25*52'E.**

Vogel folds up the message, stuffs it in his jacket pocket and leaves.

INT. A CORRIDOR INSIDE THE RIVERBOAT.

Indy and Henry walk down the corridor to their rooms and Indy stops outside one of the rooms.

INDY

(Handing Henry a key)

This one's mine. You're two doors down.

HENRY

(Walking to his room)

See you at dinner.

DIS.

EXT. GULF OF ADEN- sunset.

The riverboat is leaving the harbor.

INT. INDY'S STATEROOM.

Indy is putting on his expedition clothing of tan khakis, tan shirt and fedora. He fastens his whip to his belt as Henry walks in without knocking.

CONT'D.

HENRY

Junior-

INDY

I'm not a kid anymore, Dad. Stop calling me Junior and next time- _knock_.

HENRY

Is that what you're wearing to dinner?

INDY

(Putting on his holster)

For the rest of this trip, I plan on being prepared.

HENRY

Expecting trouble?

INDY

I always expect trouble. It's what keeps me alive.

HENRY

You always look for trouble. It's what keeps you in danger.

INDY

I won't argue with that.

(Putting gun in holster)

Sit down, Dad. I want to talk to you.

HENRY

(Sitting on bed)

What is it, son?

Indy grabs the desk chair and sets it down facing Henry.

INDY

(Sitting)

I want to know what you're not telling me about Dr. Winslow.

HENRY

(Getting up)

This business, again?

INDY

(Gently stopping him)

Dad, it's me.

Henry looks at Indy a moment, and sits back down.

CONT'D.

HENRY

Indiana . . . the other night when you asked me why I don't have any friends-

INDY

(Feeling bad)

That was a joke, Dad. Of course, I know you have friends.

HENRY

Actually, I don't.

INDY

What are you talking about? Marcus is your friend.

HENRY

Marcus is your friend, and a very good one. But he and I are more like colleagues who have known each other for a long time.

(Sighs)

The last real friend I had was the man who introduced me to your mother.

INDY

(Smiling curiously)

Who was that?

HENRY

Jolyon Winslow.

INDY

(Surprised)

Laura's father introduced you to Mom? Why didn't you tell me?

HENRY

Because she was his fiancé at the time.

Beat.

INDY

(In disbelief)

Mom . . . was engaged . . . to Jolyon Winslow?

HENRY

I'm sure you remember how beautiful your mother was.

(Indy nods)

CONT'D.

HENRY

(Cont'd)

Well, I tried my hardest not to fall in love with her, but that was impossible. And for reasons I'll never fully understand, she fell in love with me.

(Takes a deep breath)

What kind of man does that to his best friend?

INDY

(Patting Henry's knee)

Love makes good people do things their better nature would find unthinkable.

HENRY

(Looking down)

I never forgave myself for what happened. Neither did your mother. After she died, I wasn't able to get close to anyone, again.

(Looks back up at Indy)

I don't have to tell you that. Do I?

INDY

That's all water under the bridge for me, Dad. I'm sure it is for Jolyon as well.

HENRY

I hope so.

Indy pats Henry on the arm as he stands up.

INDY

Well, why don't you go get us a table in the dining hall? I'll be right down.

HENRY

(Getting up)

All right, son.

INT. THE CORRIDOR OUTSIDE INDY'S STATEROOM.

Henry comes out of Indy's stateroom and heads down the hall. Just as he turns the corner and disappears, Vogel and one of his goons, wearing a trenchcoat, enter the hallway at the other end and walk toward Indy's stateroom.

Vogel stops at Indy's door, while the goon continues on after Henry. Vogel knocks.

CONT'D.

INDY

(o.s.)

Who is it?

VOGEL

(Imitating Henry's voice)

It's me, Indy.

INDY

Come on in.

Vogel pulls out his Luger and opens the door. As Indy's stateroom comes into view, it appears to be empty. Vogel steps into the room and freezes when a gun is put to his head from a hand reaching around the door. The door then slams shut.

INT. INDY'S STATEROOM.

Indy is holding his gun to Vogel' head.

INDY

My father never calls me _Indy_.

He takes away Vogel's Luger and nudges Vogel's shoulder.

INDY

(Cont'd)

Sit down.

INT. THE DINING HALL.

A host takes Henry to his table. The goon following them stops at a table where another goon is sitting. He whispers something in his ear and that goon rises and leaves the dining hall.

CUT TO:

INT. INDY'S STATEROOM.

Vogel is seated on the bed while Indy stands, holding his gun on him and putting Vogel's Luger in his jacket pocket.

INDY

Empty your pockets. _Slowly_.

Vogel pulls out his wallet, an envelope and a set of keys and places them on the bed beside him. Indy takes the keys and the envelope and puts them in the other side pocket of his jacket. He then picks up the wallet and opens it.

CONT'D.

INDY

(Reading Vogel's ID)

Karl Thurmbuckler. I'm guessing that's not your real name.

VOGEL

Otto Vogel.

INDY

How did you know the sound of my father's voice, Otto?

VOGEL

I was at Castle Brunwald when your father was questioned about the contents of the Grail diary. A stubborn man, your father, but I must confess; I rather liked him.

INDY

(Nodding)

I thought you looked familiar.

VOGEL

We've never met. It is my brother's face you remember.

INDY

Your brother?

VOGEL

General Karl Vogel. He led the mission to find the Grail.

INDY

I definitely remember him.

VOGEL

Do you remember killing him?

INDY

Fondly.

VOGEL

Not as fondly as I'll remember killing you.

INDY

(Sighs)

Just what I needed. Another Nazi stooge from Central Casting.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE ROOF OF THE RIVER BOAT.

The horn begins to blow, warning other boats of its presence.

CUT BACK TO:

INT. INDY'S STATEROOM.

With the horn still blowing, Indy and Karl hear a knock on the door. Vogel shouts something in German and bullets suddenly come flying through the door, causing Indy to duck.

When the door is kicked open by the goon who left the dining hall, Indy guns him down. The horn stops blowing as Vogel lunges out at Indy and they both go crashing through the connecting door.

STATEROOM NEXT DOOR.

Indy and Vogel hit the floor and his gun falls out of his hand and lands at the feet of . . . Laura Winslow!

She picks up the gun and points it at Vogel who removes his hands from Indy's neck when he sees her. Indy pushes Vogel off of him, stands up and looks right at Laura.

INDY

(Infuriated)

What the Hell are you doing here?

LAURA

Under the circumstances, shouldn't you be a little more happy to see me?

INT. THE DINING HALL.

Henry checks his watch and wonders where Indy is. Near his table, a server is rolling a cart with kabob spears cooking quail over an open flame. Henry looks at the quail, which piques his dining interest.

INT. INDY'S STATEROOM.

Indy is tying Vogel to the bars of the headboard while Laura continues to hold the Luger on him so he can't try anything.

LAURA

I couldn't just sit back and wait to see who gets to my father first: You are the Nazis.

CONT'D.

INDY

You're playing into their hands by coming along. I hope you realize that.

LAURA

What about your father?

INDY

What about him?

LAURA

He and my father are friends, aren't they?

(Indy doesn't answer)

They could use him to get what they want, couldn't they?

Vogel's eyebrows raise as he hears this. Indy finishes tying him up and looks at Laura.

INDY

There's no point in discussing this because you won't listen, anyway.

Indy takes the gun from her.

LAURA

Well, I'm here now, so you might as well let me help.

INDY

You want to help? Go find the Captain and tell him about Herr Vogel over here and that there may be more where he came from. I've gotta go get Dad.

Laura nods and follows Indy out the door.

INT. HALLWAY.

Indy comes out of the stateroom and heads down in the direction Henry went while Laura goes the opposite way and turns the corner. Indy comes to the end of the hallway, turns left into a smaller hallway and climbs the stairs to the second deck walkway on the side of the riverboat.

EXT. THE WALKWAY.

As Indy steps onto the walkway, he sees two goons approaching, both carrying Lugers. Indy lunges back into the hallway, narrowly escaping their gunfire.

CONT'D.

Laura is on the other end of the walkway and sees them firing at Indy. She turns to run the other way and stops when she sees legs coming down the staircase.

Laura immediately ducks into a maid's closet and a goon coming down the staircase carrying a machine gun goes right past her without stopping.

INT. THE DINING HALL.

The people in the dining hall react to the sound of gunfire.

As Henry stands, the goon at the next table gets up immediately and shows his machine gun under his coat, causing him to sit back down.

CUT TO:

Indy drops down to the lowest step and leans out the bottom of the doorway, barely above the floor of the walkway. Not expecting him to appear that low, he gets off two shots, killing one of the goons before ducking away from the other returning gun fire.

When the goon who passed Laura enters the hallway at the other end, Laura sneaks out of the maid's closet and runs around the corner.

CUT TO:

The goon enters the main hallway and sees Indy cautiously backing away from the small hallway at his end. He starts shooting, forcing Indy back into the small hallway and then charges after him, shooting and shouting at the same time.

Indy unhooks his whip, snaps it through the doorway onto the railing of the walkway. He then lunges out of the small hallway into the walkway and dives over the railing as the first goon shoots at him.

Indy falls to the first deck and swings over the railing onto the lower walkway, landing on his feet. He pulls in his whip and runs through panicking people as he rounds the corner.

INT. THE STEERING ROOM.

Laura runs into the steering room and freezes when she sees two goons holding guns on the captain and his first mate. One of the goons recognizes her and shouts something in German. The other goon chases after her as she runs out.

INT. THE DINING HALL.

Indy barrels through the doors of the dining hall and the goon holding the machine gun on Henry turns and fires at him. Indy runs from the bullets along the side of the dining hall and dives behind a table.

Henry grabs a flaming kabob spear off the rolling cart and hurls it into his back of the goon. He continues to shoot upward as he falls to his knees and his bullets strike a chandelier directly above, bringing it crashing down on top of him.

Suddenly, a gunshot pierces Henry's arm and he falls to the ground as more shots are fired at him from a goon with a Luger on the dining hall balcony. Indy pops up from behind the table and shoots the goon, causing him to fall off the balcony onto a table below.

INDY

(Running toward him)

Dad!

While getting to his feet, Henry sees two more goons with machine guns coming through the door.

HENRY

(Shouting)

Indy!

Indy turns and manages to shoot one of the two goons before the other opens fire on him.

He dives behind a table in the opposite direction to draw fire away from Henry. With the tables all covered with low hanging tablecloths, the gunman can't see Indy or Henry.

INDY

(Pointing to the kitchen door)

Go, I'll cover you.

Henry looks to the door and then turns to Indy and nods. Indy pops up and fires shots at the goon as Henry dashes for the kitchen door, pressing a napkin to his bleeding arm. The goon continues shooting at Indy, who ducks for cover when Henry makes it through the kitchen door.

Next to Indy is the rolling cart with Kabobs still cooking over an open flame. He grabs a half-full wine bottle off the floor, throws it into the flame to ignite a bigger fire and kicks the back of the cart, making it roll away from him.

CONT'D.

When the goon sees the moving cart, he starts shooting at it. Indy pops up from behind the table, guns the goon down and then runs to the kitchen door.

CUT TO:

Henry comes out of the kitchen onto a deck and crashes into a running Laura causing them to both fall to floor of the walkway.

The goon chasing Laura grabs Henry by his throat and pulls him up off the ground, high enough that his feet are dangling in the air. Just as the goon rears his fist back to clobber him. . .

LAURA

(Shouting)

Hey!

The goon turns to see Laura backing slowly toward the staircase that leads to the roof of the riverboat.

LAURA

(Cont'd)

I'm the one you want.

(Reaches the bottom step)

Come and get me!

The goon drops Henry to the ground and chases Laura up the stairs. Indy comes through the door and finds Henry lying on the ground, struggling to get to his feet.

INDY

(Helping him up)

Dad!

HENRY

I'm alright, boy. Go help Laura. Up the stairs.

INDY

Get out of sight.

Indy runs up the stairs after Laura.

CUT TO:

The roof of the riverboat. Laura comes off the stairs onto the roof and runs to the back of the boat, which is a dead end overlooking the large paddlewheel and its wake.

CONT'D.

She turns to see the goon coming off the stairs, charging right at her. She tries beating him to the latter on the side of the boat, only to be cut off just before she gets there.

Indy appears on top of the roof, gun drawn.

INDY

(Shouting)

Let her go.

The goon spins her around, holding her by her neck in one hand and her hair in the other.

INDY

(Cont'd)

I said _Let her go!_

The goon just smiles at Indy as if he's willing to risk being shot by breaking her neck. Suddenly, Laura stomps her heel onto the top of the goon's foot, causing him to cry out in pain and let go of her neck.

LAURA

(Dropping to one knee)

Shoot!

Indy shoots the goon in the head, but with his vice-like grip still holding her hair, he falls off the edge of the riverboat and pulls Laura with him into the water.

Indy runs to the edge and sees them floating away behind the ship and sinking beneath the surface. He puts his gun in his holster, runs down to the back of the riverboat and leaps into the water just as Henry staggers onto the roof. As Indy hits the water, his hat comes off.

Coming from land, two crocodiles swim toward the sinking Laura and the goon as Indy dives under the surface after them.

Beneath the surface, Indy makes it to Laura and the goon before the crocodiles and he pulls her from his death grip. Indy then grabs the goon's body, spins it around in front of him and Laura so the crocodiles attack it first.

CUT TO:

From the roof, Henry sees the water turn red near Indy's hat. As he watches in horror, a Luger is put to his head.

CONT'D.

Henry turns and sees yet another goon, accompanied by Vogel, holding the gun.

VOGEL,

Herr Jones. How nice to see you again.

CUT TO:

Indy and Laura swim toward land underneath the water, chased by a crocodile. They swim behind a submerged tree and Indy yanks off a huge branch and sticks it the croc's mouth as it tries to chomp down on him. Unable to get the branch out of its mouth, the crock shakes its head violently and swims off in a different direction.

When Indy and Laura swim to the shore, they come up to the surface to see two more crocs approaching them on land. Indy helps Laura to her feet before pulling out his bullwhip.

He snaps it at the charging crocs to halt their advance, then turns when Laura screams and sees two more coming from the river. Indy kicks the snout of one coming at him while the other chases a back peddling Laura.

He snaps his whip onto the tail of the croc chasing her and is yanked to the ground. While dragging behind its tail, the other crocs chase after him.

Still holding the whip, Indy pulls Vogel's luger from his jacket pocket with his free hand and shoots the chasing crocodile behind him.

He sees the two other crocodiles charging at him from the side and shoots them both. He then manages to get to his feet but is still being pulled along after the crocodile chasing Laura.

Laura falls backward over a log and frantically uses her feet to kick herself along the muddy sand away from the charging croc. When the croc crawls over the log, Indy wraps the backend of the whip around one of its branches to halt the beast.

Laura gets to her feet and backs away as Indy yanks on the whip to detach it from the crocodile's tail. He then unties the whip and snaps it at the croc to get it to turn away from Laura.

Indy joins Laura and when they reach a safe distance from the water and the crocs are no longer advancing, they look at the riverboat disappearing into the sunset.

CUT TO:

Indy's hat is bobbing up and down in the waves just a few feet from dry land.

DIS.

EXT. THE RIVERBOAT.

The riverboat is still steaming forward and most of the passengers are standing on the side walkways facing land.

Vogel is putting Henry in a lifeboat with a small engine propeller in back. The last two remaining goons are keeping members of the riverboat crew at bay with machine guns as they step into the boat themselves.

Vogel starts the engine and they motor off with both the crew and the passengers watching them.

DIS.

EXT. JUST OFF THE COAST OF ADEN- night.

Indy and Laura are making their way through the jungle. Indy is a few yards ahead of Laura and she is having trouble keeping up in her heels. She trips and falls to one knee, but gets back up very quickly.

LAURA

Will you slow down, please?

INDY

If you can't keep up, you shouldn't have come along.

LAURA

Look, I know you're mad at me, but-

INDY

I'm not mad. I'm furious.

LAURA

If your father's life was in danger, could you have stayed behind?

Indy stops and turns to Laura, halting her in her tracks.

INDY

My father's life is in danger. And I left him in danger to save yours.

(Beat)

I wouldn't have had to do that if you'd have just done what you were told.

CONT'D.

LAURA

That's the point! What gives you the right to tell me to do anything?

INDY

Fine, I won't tell you to do anything, anymore.

LAURA

Thank you.

Indy turns away from her, finds a tree stump and sits down on it.

INDY

You're in charge of your own destiny.

LAURA

(Nodding emphatically)

Yes! That's right.

INDY

So, what are you going to do now?

LAURA

I'm going to find my father.

INDY

(Shrugging his shoulders)

Go ahead. Nobody's stopping you.

(He looks at Laura a moment)

Something wrong?

Laura looks at him, and then in the direction they were heading and then back to Indy, again.

LAURA

Are you . . . coming?

INDY

You don't need my help. You're in charge of your own destiny, remember?

LAURA

(Suddenly, not so gung ho)

It would be safer for both of us if we stick together.

INDY

You mean it would be safer for you if I came along.

CONT'D.

LAURA

(Rolling her eyes)

Fine, I admit it. I need your help. Is that so terrible?

Indy stands up and walks over to Laura.

INDY

What's terrible is expecting me to risk my life protecting you and at the same time thinking you can do whatever the Hell you want.

(Puts index finger to her chin)

You want my help-

(Points finger back to himself)

-you do as I tell you. Otherwise, you're on your own, sweetheart.

(As she opens her mouth to speak)

And don't tell me I'm not your sweetheart.

LAURA

(Sighs)

Lead the way, Dr. Jones.

Indy casually returns to the stump and sits back down.

INDY

I think we'll camp here, tonight.

Laura looks at him positively dumbfounded.

Indy simply ignores her, removes his boot and dumps the sand out of it.

EXT. A BRITISH TELEGRAPH OFFICE AT A TRAIN STATION- night.

Vogel, Henry and the two goons walk onto the front porch. Vogel orders the goons in German to watch Henry while he goes inside.

INT. THE TELEGRAPH OFFICE.

Vogel walks up to the desk and sees the lone telegraph operator sleeping in a chair leaning up against the wall. Vogel clears his throat loudly, scaring the operator awake and causing his chair to slide out from under him.

The operator quickly gets up off the floor and rushes over to Vogel.

CONT'D.

TELEGRAPH OPERATOR

(Embarrassed)

Yes, may I help you?

VOGEL

I need to send a telegram.

EXT. THE JUNGLE OFF THE COAST OF ADEN- night.

Under a full moon, Indy is building a fire as Laura sits on a log, trying to keep herself warm in his jacket. The jungle noises echo in the darkness around them.

LAURA

That feels good, thank you.

(Indy nods with his back to her)

So, is there a Mrs. Dr. Jones?

Surprised by the off-topic question, Indy turns away from the fire and looks at her a moment.

INDY

No.

LAURA

Why is that?

INDY

(Turning back to the fire)

Well, in the two days we've spent together, you've been kidnapped, shot at, nearly eaten alive by crocodiles and stranded in the desert.

(Laura smiles)

And this has been a slow work week for me.

LAURA

Oh, come now. All a woman really wants is a man with a steady job who'll protect her and make her feel safe.

(Indy sits next to her)

You certainly do that.

INDY

(Blowing into his hands)

What about you?

LAURA

What about me?

CONT'D.

INDY

Why hasn't some rich, good looking doctor asked you to marry him?

LAURA

Who says they haven't?

INDY

(Looking at her)

Well?

LAURA

Well, most men aren't looking for a wife who travels through desert countries administering medical aide to orphans that probably won't reach adulthood, anyway.

INDY

Why do you do it?

LAURA

Somebody has to. It might as well be me.

INDY

(Slowly warming up)

You're very good at it.

LAURA

(Modest)

How would you know that?

INDY

I saw the way you treated that little boy at the mission.

LAURA

You can't know from that what type of doctor I am.

INDY

I know there's more ways to heal a person than just through medicine. I looked at that boy's eyes and could see how you were making him feel better just by the way you spoke to him. You don't learn that in medical school.

Laura looks right at him like she wants to say something, but stops short of saying it. Indy looks at the ground, grabs a twig and throws it into the fire to break up the awkwardness of the moment.

CONT'D.

Laura feels something in his jacket pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper.

LAURA

(Looking at it)

Is this German?

INDY

I forgot all about that.

(Taking it from her)

I took it off of Vogel right before we came into-

Indy reads the telegram and the message on it stops his sentence short.

LAURA

What is it?

(Beat)

Indy?

INDY

They have your father.

Laura looks at the fire a moment, trying to remain composed.

LAURA

Is he alive?

INDY

He's not cooperating. It says they need you as leverage.

LAURA

But they must think I'm dead by now.

(Indy stands)

What are they going to do to him if he doesn't-

She stops, realizing what she is saying and not wanting to finish that thought. Indy walks a few steps away from her and looks outward.

Laura can tell that there is more to the message.

LAURA

(Cont'd)

What else does it say?

INDY

That's it.

CONT'D.

LAURA

(Standing)

No, that's not it or you wouldn't be trying not to look at me.

(Walks over to him)

What else does it say, Indy?

Indy turns and faces her.

INDY

It says _Eliminate the Joneses_.

Beat.

Suddenly, a rope appears around Indy's neck and he is pulled away from Laura by a man in middle-eastern tribal clothing. Before she has a chance to scream, she's grabbed from each arm by two similarly dressed men.

Indy elbows the gut of his attacker and then rolls forward, flipping the man off his back onto the ground beside him. When they both scramble to their feet, Indy grabs a handful of sand and throws it into the man's eyes.

One of the two men holding Laura pulls out a knife. Indy pulls out his whip, snaps it around the man's wrist and yanks the knife out of his hand. He then pulls his gun from his holster and cocks it, causing everyone to freeze.

The man lets Laura go and she runs over to Indy. The third man rubs the sand out of his eyes and walks slowly over to his cohorts. They all stare at each other a moment.

The biggest of the three, who attacked Indy, is a handsome Sudanese man of about 20 years old. His cohorts bear a strong resemblance to him, only they look to be in their late teens.

INDY

Who are you?

The younger man who had the knife begins to say something in Sudanese, but the oldest shuts him up.

INDY

(To Laura)

They're Sudanese, but I can't understand what they're-

Laura takes a step forward and to the surprise of Indy, begins speaking Sudanese to the young men.

CONT'D.

There is a pause before the oldest responds back. She listens and then translates for Indy.

LAURA

They're Sudanese rebels. They think we're British scouts trying to find their camp.

INDY

Tell them I'm an American and that we're lost and need their help.

(Laura translates)

Tell them as a show of faith, I'm gonna give them my gun.

LAURA

Is that a good idea?

INDY

Why not? There's no bullets in it.

LAURA

Oh.

Laura translates. The three men look warily at each other before turning back to Indy. He turns the gun backward in his hand and holds it out for the oldest to take. The oldest, whose name is SAMIR BADUR, reaches out and takes the gun. He looks at his two brothers, BAKRID and ABIT, and then offers the gun back to Indy. Indy accepts it.

LAURA

It worked.

SAMIR

(In good English)

No, it did not.

(Beat)

But at least I know you are not British scouts.

INDY

How?

SAMIR

The lady said we _think_ you are British scouts. If you had been, she would have said we _know_.

(Indy nods while putting gun away)

But, I still do not know why you are here.

CONT'D.

INDY

We were on our way to Kenya and got a little sidetracked. Can you help us?

SAMIR

(Nodding)

I believe I can.

EXT. A SUDANESE REBEL CAMP IN SUDAN- night.

A crowd of rebels watch as Indy and Laura walk into the camp under the escort of Samir and his brothers.

Samir brings them straight to his father NAJIM, a tall, imposing Sudanese warrior standing in the center of the crowd. Najim steps forward to meet them.

SAMIR

This is my father, Najim Badur. Father, this is Indiana Jones and his companion.

NAJIM

Dr. Jones?

(Indy nods)

I've heard many things about you. Some good, some not. I wonder: which am I to believe.

SAMIR

You can believe the good, father. We mistook them for British scouts and tried to kill them. Dr. Jones disarmed us and rather than exact revenge, he chose a peaceful alternative.

NAJIM

How did one man and this . . . _woman_ manage to disarm all three of you?

SAMIR

We were not up to the task. We failed you, Father.

NAJIM

(Disgusted)

Indeed.

(To Indy)

My sons are not worthy of your mercy, Dr. Jones, none the less, I am grateful you spared them. How can I repay you?

CONT'D.

INDY

We need to get to a phone or a telegraph office as soon as possible.

NAJIM

(Nodding)

Samir will take you to Ubad in the morning.

LAURA

(Stepping forward)

We need to go tonight.

Najim looks offended that she even spoke and Indy puts his hand on her shoulder to let her know she should keep quiet. He steps forward, in between her and Najim.

INDY

Forgive us, but we're not just lost. A great many lives are in danger- including your own people.

NAJIM

What is this danger you speak of, Dr. Jones?

INDY

I know how crazy this must sound, but the Nazis are in Africa. They kidnapped Ms. Winslow's father because they think he may know the location of King Solomon's mines.

NAJIM

King Solomon's mines.

(Laughs)

Men have been chasing that myth for hundreds of years. Where lays the danger in that?

INDY

The Nazis wouldn't be here if they didn't have reason to believe in it. If that myth turns out to true, do you really want them to get there first?

NAJIM

(Looking at Laura)

Instead of the English?

(Turns back to Indy)

You're not making a persuasive argument, my friend.

CONT'D.

INDY

Take my word for it: if you don't like the English, you're really not going to like the Nazis.

EXT. THE NAZI SWASTIKA IN CLOSE-UP.

Pulling back reveals the Swastika on the foil of a Nazi bomber.

It is morning at a secret Nazi camp somewhere in Zimbabwe, near a large river. There are two bombers, four fighter planes, and a water plane. The perimeter is patrolled by motorcycles with machine-gun armed side cars. Only the planes bare the insignia of the Third Reich, not the land vehicles.

A make-shift prison yard is set up in the center of the camp, closed off of by spiked, iron fences and guarded by two soldiers who march back and forth the length of the fence on either side.

There are two prisoners: JOLYON WINSLOW and a tall, African male with striking native features that resemble those of the Watusi. Jolyon's face is noticeably bruised and battered.

Next to the prison yard is a series of large tents, with unmarked jeeps and trucks parked beside them. The largest tent in the center has two armed guards standing in front of its opening.

A jeep pulls in from outside the camp, stops at a pair of guards at the perimeter and is cleared to go in. The jeep pulls up to the large tent and stops. As a man in a suit gets out of the jeep, one of the guards goes inside the tent and comes out seconds later with COLONEL FUCHS and MAJOR GRUBER.

The man salutes them both and then hands a telegram to Fuchs.

GRUBER

What does it say?

FUCHS

(Reading telegram)

Winslow's daughter is dead. So is Jones. Vogel is on his way with Jones' father and should be here by tomorrow.

CONT'D.

GRUBER

Why is he bringing Jones' father? He was ordered executed.

FUCHS

When he gets here, I'll ask him.

(Crumbling the telegram)

If I don't like his answer, I'm going to kill him.

EXT. THE BRITISH TELEGRAPH OFFICE- morning.

Najim, Samir, Abit and Bakrid are riding horses up to the telegraph office located at a train station. Indy and Laura are with them, sitting behind Abit and Bakrid. They stop at the front steps of the telegraph office and see dozens of Sudanese men, women and children waiting for the next train.

The same telegraph operator steps out to light his pipe and is understandably alarmed by the rifles on the backs of Najim and his sons. Indy and Laura dismount and approach him.

INDY

Don't worry. They're with me.

TELEGRAPH OPERATOR

(Looking at Indy's holstered gun)

I feel much better.

INDY

I need to send a telegram to the British Embassy in Cairo. It's an emergency.

TELEGRAPH OPERATOR

I'm sorry, but that's not possible.

INDY

Why not?

TELEGRAPH OPERATOR

The lines are down to the north. I sent word to have a man search the northbound lines for the disconnection, but he hasn't even made it to this station, yet.

LAURA

(Joining Indy)

I don't suppose you have a phone?

CONT'D.

TELEGRAPH OPERATOR

(Shaking his head)

I'm afraid not.

INDY

How 'bout a map?

TELEGRAPH OPERATOR

I have a plenty of those.

INT. THE TELEGRAPH OFFICE.

The operator, Indy and Laura step into the office.

TELEGRAPH OPERATOR

(Pointing to maps on the wall)

What are you trying to find?

INDY

Latitude 17*58' south, longitude 25*52' East.

TELEGRAPH OPERATOR

That should be somewhere in Zimbabwe, I believe . . .

(Finding it on the map)

Here it is. Seraphim Falls. The next train has a stop not far from there.

Indy grabs a notepad and pen off the operator's desk.

INDY

(Writing on the notepad)

I'm gonna leave you a message to send to both the British Embassies in Cairo and Kenya.

TELEGRAPH OPERATOR

I don't know when the lines will be back up.

INDY

Just send it as soon as you can. It's a matter of national importance.

TELEGRAPH OPERATOR

What is this all about? And who are those men you are with?

Indy finishes the note, hands it and some cash to the telegraph operator and walks out with Laura.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE TELEGRAPH OFFICE.

Indy and Laura rejoin Najim and his sons. The telegraph operator watches them from his window and then looks at the message Indy gave him.

INDY

We're taking the train to Zimbabwe. Your debt is repaid.

NAJIM

God be with you, then.

LAURA

(As Najim pulls on his reins)

Mr. Badur?

(He stops and looks at her)

Thank you for helping us.

NAJIM

Like Dr. Jones said; I was only repaying my debt.

LAURA

But you had to forgive our differences to do so. If more of our countrymen were like you, perhaps we wouldn't be on different sides.

Beat.

Najim looks as if he wants to say something but instead, he pulls on his reins, turns his horses around and rides off.

Abit and Bakrid join him immediately, but Samir looks at Indy and Laura a moment before riding off after his father and brothers.

INDY

(Putting his hand on her shoulder)

He heard you. He just can't say it.

LAURA

I know.

She watches them ride away for a moment before turning and heading with Indy to the train station.

EXT. THE NAZI CAMP IN ZIMBABWE- day.

A jeep arrives in camp, driven by a man in a suit, with Vogel sitting next to him in the front seat and Henry and the two goons sitting in back.

CONT'D.

The jeep pulls up and stops in front of Fuchs' and Gruber's tent. As Vogel steps out of the jeep, one of the guards steps inside the tent and then comes right back out and motions for Vogel to go inside.

INT. THE TENT.

There are two-small matching tables next to each other with folding chairs on both sides. Fuchs and Gruber each sit at one of the tables and watch solemnly as Vogel enters.

VOGEL

(Giving Hitler's salute)

Heil Hitler.

Fuchs and Gruber return the salute less enthusiastically. Vogel remains standing at attention.

FUCHS

Agent Vogel, did you receive the telegram I sent to Dhubab?

VOGEL

Yavol, Herr Colonel.

FUCHS

Did you read it?

VOGEL

Of course, I did.

FUCHS

(Rising)

Oh, of course, you did.

(Circling Vogel)

Then perhaps you can explain why a telegram instructing you to bring back Winslow's daughter and eliminate the Joneses was replied to with a message that Winslow and Jones, Jr. were dead, but that you were returning with a very much alive Jones, Sr.

Fuchs stops directly behind Vogel.

VOGEL

Winslow's death was unfortunate-

FUCHS

(Leaning in over Vogel's shoulder)

Not to mention the deaths of six of our agents.

CONT'D.

VOGEL

Indeed.

FUCHS

And did you think that bringing back Herr Jones, Sr. would- in the eyes of de Fuhrer- somehow mask your failure to accomplish your mission?

VOGEL

As a matter of fact, I thought it would mask you're failure to read Herr Jones's and Herr Winslow's dossiers more carefully.

Fuchs and Gruber look at each other, confused by this.

FUCHS

You will explain yourself.

VOGEL

They graduated together in the same year at Oxford, in the same field of study. They shared a byline in the student newspaper and wrote many articles together on archeology and geology. If we can no longer use Herr Winslow's daughter as leverage against him, why not one of his oldest friends?

Fuchs looks back at Gruber and they both realize they failed to make that connection.

VOGEL

(Cont'd.)

But, surely you both knew all of this and will be explaining to der Fuhrer why it was essential that Henry Jones be kept alive in lieu of Frau Winslow's unfortunate death.

FUCHS

Of course.

Vogel looks at Gruber, who nods agreeably.

VOGEL

And I, of course, will not remember receiving your telegram instructing me to eliminate both Jones and his father in spite of his potential value to our mission.

CONT'D.

FUCHS

Then we understand each other.

(Clears his throat)

Is Herr Jones with you?

VOGEL

(Nodding)

In the jeep.

FUCHS

Then let us waste no more time in introducing him to his old friend, Dr. Winslow.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE TENT.

Vogel and Gruber follow Fuchs outside. Henry looks at them briefly, then stares straight ahead.

FUCHS

Herr Jones. I am Colonel Fuchs.

(Nodding to Gruber)

This is Major Gruber.

(Henry doesn't look at them)

I understand you are looking for your friend, Dr. Jolyon Winslow.

(Henry turns to them)

Perhaps you'd like to see him.

HENRY

He's here?

Fuchs issues an order in German and the goon forcibly pulls Henry out of the jeep.

FUCHS

If you will follow me.

EXT. THE PRISON YARD.

Jolyon is on the opposite side of the yard from the gate with his back to them. The guard opens the gate and Fuchs, Gruber and Vogel bring Henry into the prison yard.

FUCHS

Herr Winslow.

(Jolyon turns around)

You have a visitor.

Jolyon sees them walking toward him and at first, he has difficulty recognizing Henry. He takes a few cautious steps forward, closing the ground between them.

CONT'D.

When they all stop and stand just a few feet from each other, the expression on Jolyon's face gradually changes with the realization of who Henry is.

JOLYON

(In disbelief)

Henry?

HENRY

Hello, Jolyon.

JOLYON

I never thought I'd see you again.

HENRY

(Smiling)

It's good to see you're all-

Henry's sentence is cut short when Jolyon punches him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Fuchs and Gruber look at Vogel. All of them are stunned.

FUCHS

(To Vogel)

Apparently, that same field of study was BOXING!

Fuchs storms out of the prison yard, followed by Gruber. Vogel watches as Henry rises to his feet and steps off to the side, away from Jolyon. Dejected, Vogel leaves the prison yard, orders the gate closed and heads off after Fuchs and Gruber. Henry and Jolyon just stare at each other while the African man watches them both curiously.

EXT. A TRAIN TRACK HEADING THROUGH DESERT TERRAIN- day.

Indy and Laura ride with a dozen other Sudanese passengers on the roof of the last car of the train. Each car has passengers riding on top while the interior is packed like a sardine can.

LAURA

I was a surprise to my parents. They were told she could no longer have children after my brother Jolly was born, but then 13 years later she became pregnant with me. The doctors told them she was risking her life carrying me to term, but my mother refused to terminate the pregnancy. She died bringing me into the world.

CONT'D.

INDY

She must have been a very brave woman.

LAURA

Father doesn't talk about her much. He and I only started getting to know one another just a few years ago.

INDY

Why is that?

LAURA

After Jolly was killed, he sent me to live with my aunt and uncle while he went off to fight the Germans. When the war ended, I don't think he was ready to go back to being a parent again- especially without mother. So, I was raised by my aunt and Uncle.

INDY

It had to have been tough on him.

LAURA

Oh, I bear him no grudge. In fact, we were getting on quite well. He had quit looking for the mines until that telegram came last week.

INDY

What telegram?

LAURA

He wouldn't tell me what it was about, but I knew by the look in his eyes that it had to do with the mines. He doesn't get _that_ excited about anything else.

(Beat)

You don't think the Nazis sent it as a trap, do you.

INDY

If it was, they would have had him already when they came for you.

(She nods)

I'm guessing that message came from someone who needed his help deciphering the map. Someone he trusted. The Nazis got to the map first and grabbed your father when he showed up in Kenya.

CONT'D.

LAURA

Now, it looks like the Gerries are going to take him away from me again.

INDY

As long as he has something they want, they have to keep him alive.

LAURA

He's a very stubborn man, my father. If he doesn't give it to them . . . I don't want to think what they might do.

INDY

We'll get him out of there before it comes to that.

LAURA

How? Even if we find him, what if he's being guarded by a whole battalion? Are you going to take on the entire Nazi army by yourself?

INDY

(Looking over her shoulder)

Wouldn't be the first time.

LAURA

I like your confidence but I'd feel better if we had a little help.

INDY

(Standing up)

I think your wish may have has just been granted.

Laura turns to see about two dozen horses, each with two Sudanese rebels on their backs, chasing after the train. Leading the pack is Najim and his three sons.

Indy moves to the edge of the roof as the horses ride along side of the train. One by one, a rebel from each of the horses begins dismounting and climbing onto the last two cars of the train. Indy reaches out and pulls Najim onto to the roof and together, they help more rebels until all of them are aboard.

The rebels on the roof wave farewell to the rebels on the horses. They wave back before veering off and slowing to a stop.

CONT'D.

INDY

(To Najim)

Welcome aboard.

Najim looks at Indy and nods. Indy nods back to him and his sons who are standing behind him.

NAJIM

(To Laura)

Ms. Winslow, I've met a great many of your countrymen, none of which I would consider a friend. But, you make me think that perhaps it is better to make friends with your people than to make war.

Laura takes a step closer to him so that they are standing face to face.

LAURA

I would be honored to call you my friend, Mr. Badur.

NAJIM

The honor is mine.

(Looks to Indy)

And what of the Nazis, Dr. Jones? Are we going to make friends with them?

INDY

I'm don't think so.

NAJIM

Well, then it is good I brought these.

Najim opens his tribal robe to reveal a two-gun rig lined with bullets.

INT. THE BRITTISH TELEGRAPH OFFICE- night.

The telegraph operator is sleeping at his desk when the sound of a message coming through wakes him up. He looks at the message.

TELEGRAPH OPERATOR

Well, it's about bloody time!

He grabs the message Indy wrote for him and starts sending it.

QUICK DIS.

INT. A TELEGRAPH OFFICE IN CAIRO- evening.

Another operator at that end receives the message and brings it to his superior. His superior reacts to the urgency of the message, grabs his hat and hurries out of the office.

QUICK DIS.

EXT. THE BRITISH EMBASSY IN CAIRO- evening.

The operator with the message rides up to the front gate on his bicycle and quickly dismounts. The guard at the front gate picks up his phone.

QUICK DIS.

INT. AMBASSADOR REDGRAVES' OFFICE.

Colin is sitting behind his desk writing a letter. He finishes by signing his name, pushes the paper aside and stands up. Just as he is putting on his coat, his phone rings.

COLIN

(Into the phone)

Yes, what is it? . . . Bring it right in.

Ms. Fields walks in and hands him the message. She stands with him while he reads it.

COLIN

(Cont'd)

Get the Prime Minister on the phone, right away.

Ms. FIELDS

Yes, sir.

As she leaves, Colin hangs his coat back up.

EXT. THE NAZI PRISON YARD- night.

Henry and Jolyon are sitting on opposite sides of the yard. Jolyon is trying not to look at Henry, but Henry is making it difficult by looking right at him. Suddenly, Henry gets up and walks over to Jolyon and sits right beside him.

JOLYON

I don't recall inviting you to sit there.

HENRY

We need to talk, Jolyon.

CONT'D.

JOLYON

(Looking at the African)

Why don't you talk to our African prison mate over there, whoever he is? He looks likes he could use a friend.

HENRY

This is _Ndugu_.

JOLYON

You know who he is?

HENRY

Army intelligence intercepted a German communiqué that said they have a map of Ophir.

JOLYON

That's why I'm here. They haven't been able to decipher it.

HENRY

The communiqué also said that _Ndugu_ was in place.

JOLYON

Ndugu is not a name. It's a word. It means-

HENRY

(Finishing his sentence for him)

Descendant. I know.

Jolyon considers this for a moment.

JOLYON

(Shaking his head)

No, that's absurd. There's no way to prove someone is a direct descendant of Solomon.

HENRY

Maybe the Nazi's feel there's something in the mines that might convince people otherwise.

JOLYON

Even still, Solomon was Hebrew. What would the Nazi's want with a descendant of a Hebrew king?

CONT'D.

FUCHS

(o.s.)

To denounce the Jews.

They turn in surprise and see Fuchs standing in between Vogel and Gruber.

FUCHS

(Cont'd)

Legend says that Solomon had an affair with Sheba.

(Looking at Ndugu)

This unique looking individual, wearing the crown of Solomon, would fit the description and the imagination of anyone willing to believe that a descendant of Solomon and Sheba is possible.

Henry and Jolyon both stand.

HENRY

Only a child has such an imagination and everyone else outside of Germany knows not to trust the word of the Nazis.

Fuchs starts walking along the outside of the yard with Vogel and Gruber. Henry and Jolyon stay in step with them.

FUCHS

The only people we need to fool are the Africans and as a race, they're not as smart as children.

(Looking at Ndugu)

At least not German children at any rate.

JOLYON

All this trouble to have one man denounce a religion? If Hitler wants the rest of the world to think he's crazy, someone should tell him that mustache is a dead giveaway.

FUCHS

Oh, we plan to get much more use out of Ndugu than just denouncing the Jews.

JOLYON

Such as?

CONT'D.

FUCHS

Well, there's the British Army and their presence in Africa. The people here have come to accept them as if a tiny little island thousands of miles away could come in here and push their vastly larger continent around. The Americans didn't fall for it, but then they were smart enough to recognize that slave labor was all the Africans were good for, anyway.

HENRY

Slavery ended over a half a century ago. If you weren't too busy burning books, you might have read about it.

FUCHS

Well, progress is not always a good thing, especially in America. But let's get back to Ndugu over here.

(Stops behind Ndugu)

If the Africans believe he comes from Solomon the wise, he could command his people to rise up against the British and not only wipe them out of Africa, but deliver a severe blow to the British Army as a whole without Germany ever having to fire a single shot. And with the English forces depleted, Europe will be ours for the taking.

(Starts walking again)

With Europe and Africa under German control, der Fuhrer will command the greatest army since Charlemagne.

HENRY

And what happens when the Africans decide to think for themselves?

FUCHS

You give them too much credit, Herr Jones. They'll follow the word of Ndugu. And Ndugu works for the Nazis.

Fuchs, Gruber and Vogel reach the gate and Fuchs signals the guard to open it. The guard does and they step into the prison yard and stand face to face with Henry and Jolyon.

JOLYON

Ndugu may work for the Nazis, but I won't.

CONT'D.

FUCHS

We shall see about that.

Fuchs nods to Vogel, who points a Luger at Henry's head.

FUCHS

(Cont'd)

Is your apparent dislike for Herr Jones just an act, or are you willing to let him die to stop us from finding the mines?

HENRY

Don't tell them anything, Jolyon.

JOLYON

(Mixed feelings)

He's not bluffing, Henry. They killed my partner to get the map.

HENRY

These bastards also killed my son. I'd rather die than see them find the mines.

JOLYON

We don't even know the mines are there.

HENRY

And if they are?

Beat.

JOLYON

(Weakening)

If they are, I want to see it.

FUCHS

We'll take you with us.

HENRY

Don't trust them, Jolyon.

JOLYON

(To Fuchs)

Spare his life and I'll tell you what you want to know.

HENRY

Jolyon, they murdered your daughter.

Vogel belts Henry's face with his forearm, knocking him to the ground. Jolyon looks stunned.

CONT'D.

FUCHS

That was Herr Jones' fault, Dr. Winslow! If he and his son hadn't interfered, she'd still be alive.

Jolyon looks at Henry who shakes his head slowly. Then he looks back at Fuchs.

HENRY

Jolyon-

VOGEL

(Raising his gun to strike Henry)

Shut up!

JOLYON

Stop!

(Vogel freezes)

If you want my help, you won't lay another hand on him.

Fuchs signals to Vogel, who pulls the gun back and steps away from Henry. Jolyon helps Henry up off the ground.

HENRY

Jolyon, you can't do this.

JOLYON

It doesn't matter, now.

HENRY

But, they're-

JOLYON

(Cutting him off)

Henry, I've lost my wife and now both my children. The only thing I have left in the world is to see the mines before I die.

HENRY

We both lost are children to these monsters, Jolyon. If you take them to the mines, you're rewarding them for their crimes and giving them the power to continue killing without mercy.

JOLYON

I'm afraid I'm not as strong as you are, Henry. That is why Anna left me for you.

CONT'D.

HENRY

Anna and I were the weak ones, Jolyon. We didn't have your loyalty. Don't abandon that loyalty now when your country needs it the most.

Beat.

JOLYON

I already fought one war for England. She owes me this one.

HENRY

Jolyon-

JOLYON

(Grabbing his arms)

Henry!

(Beat)

I just can't fight, anymore. I don't have it in me.

(Letting go and turning to Fuchs)

Show me the map.

Vogel casually pushes Henry out of the way, puts the Luger to Jolyon's back and marches him out of the prison yard. Fuchs and Gruber give Henry a victorious glare before following Vogel out.

INT. FUCH'S TENT.

Gruber lays the map out across the table for Jolyon to look at.

FUCHS

Why do the markings on the map differ so greatly from the territory it supposedly depicts?

JOLYON

It's a puzzle. Whoever created it was trying to make sure if the map fell into the wrong hands, they wouldn't be able to find the mines.

GRUBER

Then, how do we find it?

Pointing at the symbols in each of the four corners of the map.

CONT'D.

JOLYON

These symbols on the corners of the map are astrological. They're the key to which landmarks on the map are real and which ones are meant to mislead.

(Looking closer at the map)

I need a map of Zimbabwe.

Fuchs nods to Gruber, who pulls a rolled up map from under the table and spreads it out next to the Ophir map. Jolyon leans over the Zimbabwe map, points to a symbol in the corner of the Ophir map and slides his finger down to the drawing of what looks like a lake near a mountain.

He then points to a spot on the Zimbabwe map.

JOLYON

We start here!

FUCHS

And then what?

JOLYON

I'll tell you when we get there.

FUCHS

That's not acceptable, Herr Winslow.

JOLYON

I'm not giving you the location of the mines so you can go and leave me behind.

FUCHS

We wouldn't do that.

JOLYON

And why should I trust you?

FUCHS

Because we need your help.

FUCHS

Which is why you'll do it my way or go look for the mines, yourselves.

(Beat)

Zimbabwe is a big country, Herr Colonel. How long do you think it will take you to cover all of that territory looking for something you've never even seen?

Fuchs and Gruber look at each other, then at Vogel.

CUT TO:

EXT. OUTSIDE THE TENT.

A jeep speeds to the tent and comes to an abrupt stop. A German agent in a suit gets out and rushes inside.

INT. FUCHS TENT.

The agent salutes Fuchs.

AGENT

(Handing him a message)

Herr Colonel.

Fuchs reads it, looks briefly at Vogel and pauses before looking at Jolyon.

FUCHS

Looks like we do it your way, Herr Winslow.

VOGEL

What is it?

FUCHS

It's a telegram we intercepted, informing the British Embassy of our coordinates here in Zimbabwe.

GRUBER

How the hell did they find us?

FUCHS

Apparently, Indiana Jones sent it.

(Looking at Vogel)

Do you believe in ghosts, Herr Vogel?

(To the agent)

Take him back to the yard.

AGENT

(Grabbing Winslow's arm)

Yes, sir.

The agent leads Winslow out as Fuchs violently slaps the message in his hand.

GRUBER

We have to get out of here.

FUCHS

British scout planes won't be able to find our location until after sun up, at the very least.

CONT'D.

FUCHS

(Cont'd)

It'll be hours after that before they can send troops. We should be long gone by then.

(To Vogel)

Prepare the camp for departure at dawn.

(Vogel takes a step before . . .)

And see if you can do that without mucking it up!

Vogel looks at him a moment, but holds his tongue and walks out.

EXT. THE PRISON YARD.

The guard opens the gate and Jolyon is put back into the yard. He pauses just after entering, and then walks over to Henry.

JOLYON

Henry, we need to talk.

EXT. THE NAZI BASE- morning.

Through the eye of a telescope, the base is being observed in the late stages of departure.

The tents are cleared and the trucks and jeeps are almost all packed up. The propellers are warming up on all the planes. A lone motorcycle with a machine gun armed side car is circling the perimeter.

Looking through the telescope is Najim, laying on his stomach at the top of a hill with Indy and Laura on either side of him. Waiting further back are his sons and the rest of the Sudanese rebels.

INDY

It looks like they're clearing out.

Najim nods.

LAURA

I can't see my father anywhere.

NAJIM

Does he have a grey beard and glasses?

LAURA

No, he doesn't.

CONT'D.

INDY

What are you looking at?

NAJIM

(Handing him the telescope)

Inside the square by the bomber.

INDY

(Using the telescope)

That's my father!

NAJIM

There's another prisoner in there with him.

Laura looks intently at the prison yard.

INDY

Unless I miss my guess, that is Ndugu.

LAURA

(Pointing)

Indy, in the motorboat going to the plane!

Indy looks through the telescope and sees Jolyon, Vogel, Fuchs and Gruber inside a motorboat heading to the water plane. He hands the telescope to Laura.

INDY

Is that him?

LAURA

(Looking through the telescope)

It is him! Where are they taking him?

INDY

If we're going to find out, we'll need a diversion.

The sound of an approaching motorcycle catches everyone's attention.

CUT TO:

The point of view of the motorcycle with the machine gun armed side car. The drivers come to the top of the hill and see Najim, standing in the center of their path like a proud man with his hands on his hips. They stop abruptly and the Nazi in the side car points the machine gun.

CONT'D.

Before he can fire, an arrow pierces his back and the driver looks behind him to see Samir pointing his crossbow. The driver pulls his gun from his holster, only to have his wrist lassoed by Indy's whip. The gun is yanked from his hand and when the driver turns forward, he sees Najim standing over him. Najim knocks him out with a single punch.

Samir and Bakrit pull both the driver and the machine gunner out of their seats and see several grenades mounted on the inside lining of the side car.

Suddenly, two single engine bi-planes fly over their heads, heading over the base. The Union Jack is emblazoned on their sides.

NAJIM

Those are British scout planes.

INDY

That's our diversion.

The planes fly over the base, sending men scrambling for their guns and pilots to their planes.

CUT TO:

INT. THE WATER PLANE.

Fuches climbs into the co-pilot's seat next to the pilot and barks a command in German. The crew pulls the boat into the plane and the pilot pushes forward on the throttle.

EXT. THE BASE.

The British planes circle around and head back for a second pass. As they fly over, the Nazi soldiers begin shooting at them from the ground as well from inside the machine turrets on the two bombers. The scout planes drop grenades as they pass, exploding near the bombers before circling back for another run.

As the British planes start back toward the base, Samir and Bakrit ride in on the motorcycle, shooting at the Nazis on the ground, killing two of them. Just as the Nazis return fire, the rest of the Sudanese rebels, led by Najim, Indy and Laura, come charging down the hill, guns blazing.

One of the British planes flies over the water plane and drops grenades that narrowly miss the fuselage and explode in the water. The second British plane drops a grenade and hits one of the fighter planes while it is rolling out to the runway.

CONT'D.

As the rebels continue to exchange gunfire with the Nazis, Najim sees a jeep with a Nazi at the mounted machine gun in back, heading right at Indy and Laura. He drops to one knee, aims his revolver and shoots the tire of the jeep, causing it to flip over and send its machine gunner flying out the back while the driver and passenger are pinned underneath when it lands upside down.

Samir and Bakrit drive by one of the moving trucks and throw a grenade in the back of it before speeding off in another direction. Nazi soldiers try to jump out of the back but only one makes it out before the truck bed explodes.

The truck rolls by Indy who jumps onto the side step, opens the door and pulls out the dead driver. He gets in, turns the truck around and slows down so Laura can get in on the passenger side. Indy drives the truck over to the prison yard and plows through the wall to create an opening.

INDY

(Getting out)

Dad!

HENRY

Junior!

LAURA

(Yellowing out the window)

Indy, my father's plane!

Indy turns and sees the water plane lifting off out of the river.

One of the British planes drops a grenade which explodes on the wing of one of the two bombers. As it passes by, two fighter planes lift off the ground and chase after the Brits.

One of the bomber turrets in the damaged bomber guns down several rebels. As the gunner turns and bullets trail behind Samir and Bakrit on the motorcycle, the glass around the turret shatters with gunfire from Najim's rifle. The shooting from the turret stops and the gunner slumps forward, dead.

Samir and Bakrit turn and head for the bomber and Bakrit riddles the cockpit with machine gunfire, shattering the glass. As they drive by, Samir throws in a grenade which explodes, destroying the cockpit.

The second bomber rolls out onto the runway, both of its machine gun turrets firing away.

CONT'D.

One of the British scout planes is shot at by a German fighter and explodes in midair.

Indy gets back into the driver seat of the truck and Laura and Henry get inside with him. As Indy backs out of the yard, Henry leans out of the window and shouts to Ndugu in Swahili. Ndugu runs out of the yard and hops into the back of the truck as Indy turns it around and heads after the bomber.

The second scout plane is hit by the other German fighter and catches fire. The Brit pilot bails out and opens his parachute.

Najim hops aboard the truck as Samir and Bakrit chase after the bomber on the other side. When the gunner sees Indy approaching, he fires at the truck.

INDY

Get down!

Indy, Henry and Laura duck as the windshield shatters from gunfire. Najim fires several shots at the turret and picks off the gunner.

On the other side of the plane, the turret gunner exchanges fire with Samir and Bakrit. The turret gunner shoots the front tire of the motorcycle causing it to tumble over and throw Samir and Bakrit off of it.

Indy pulls the truck alongside the bomber side door. While Najim climbs down to take the wheel for him, Indy climbs over Laura and Henry, fires his gun into the door handle of the bomber and he and Henry pull it open.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BOMBER.

Indy jumps inside and shoots the gunner. The pilot grabs his radio and starts shouting into it as the co-pilot un-straps himself and pulls out his Luger. He fires at Indy, who dives to the floor, rolls over and fires back, killing the co-pilot.

As Henry jumps on board, Indy rushes to the cockpit, grabs the radio and yanks it from the controls. He then puts his gun to the pilot's head.

INDY

(In German)

Follow that plane!

CONT'D.

Indy reaches down into the pilot's holster and grabs his gun. He hands the gun to Henry as Ndugu jumps on board the bomber. Henry holds the gun on the pilot as Indy goes to the door and helps pull Laura aboard. Indy waves at Najim, who waves back before tailing off to get clear of the wing.

The bomber lifts off and banks in the direction of the water plane. Najim pulls the truck to a stop and looks at the bomber flying away. He turns and looks back to see his two sons- battered and bruised- but otherwise okay. They and other rebels are walking victoriously to their leader.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BOMBER.

Henry is still holding his gun on the pilot while Indy closes the door. Indy turns and looks at Ndugu and gives him a friendly nod. Ndugu only stares back at him.

Suddenly, the bomber is riddled with machine gun fire. The two German fighters zoom past it and crisscross in front of her nose before banking a turn to come around again.

INDY

Laura, get over here.

(Laura runs over to Indy)

Take this.

Indy grabs the gun out of Henry's hand and gives it to her.

INDY

(Cont'd)

Watch him.

(To Henry)

C'mon, dad.

Henry follows Indy to the machine gun turrets and they each take a gun. Laura sees the fighter planes heading toward them.

LAURA

Here they come!

The two fighters start shooting at the bomber, forcing the pilot to take evasive action. Indy and Henry return fire as they fly by and then bank a turn for another run.

INDY

Hang on, Dad. They're coming around again.

CONT'D.

The fighters come back around and riddle the bomber with bullets. Several bullets hit the glass of Indy's turret, and one bullet strikes the side of his arm. When Indy yells in pain, Henry turns around.

HENRY

Junior!

INDY

I'm all right. It just grazed me.

The fighters circle around for another pass and fire at the bomber. This time, they hit the cockpit and the pilot is struck in the shoulder. Laura puts the gun in her belt and helps the pilot with his wound.

The fighters come at the bomber again, one of them heading directly at Henry. He fires back as the wall beside him is riddled with bullets. To Henry's surprise, he scores a direct hit and the fighter plane explodes.

HENRY

(Excited)

I got him!

(Turns and looks at Indy)

I got him!

INDY

(Flashing him the okay signal)

Great, Dad! Don't get cocky.

The second plane circles around and comes back at the bomber, landing more hits in the cockpit, shattering the glass all around Laura. She ducks a moment but without missing a beat, continues working on the pilot's shoulder.

The fighter comes around again, this time on Indy's side, firing away. Indy fires back and hits the cockpit and the pilot. The plane begins to smoke as it still heads right at the bomber.

INDY

(Shouting)

Get down!

Indy and Henry dive to the floor.

INT. THE COCKPIT OF THE FIGHTER.

Barely alive and bleeding, the fighter pilot collapses forward on his throttle causing his plane drop down below the bomber.

INT. THE BOMBER.

Indy hears the plane passing below him, gets up and runs to the turret on the other side. He sees the fighter plane spiraling out of control and crashing into the ground. He then runs over to Laura and the pilot.

INDY

How is he?

LAURA

Not good.

INDY

(Looking out the window)

Where's your father's plane?

Indy looks at the pilot and shouts something in German.

LAURA

It wasn't his fault. He had to maneuver away from the fighters.

INDY

(Scanning the sky)

I don't know how the hell we're going to find them?

HENRY

(Looking at the cockpit controls)

Turn north, 20 degrees.

INDY

(Surprised)

How do you know that?

HENRY

Jolyon told me where they were going before they took him away.

Indy nods and instructs the pilot in German, this time with a more gentle tone.

LAURA

How is my father?

HENRY

He doesn't know you're alive.

LAURA

Oh, no.

INDY

Don't worry. He'll find out soon enough.

CONT'D.

HENRY

(Putting hand on Indy's shoulder)

I thought you were dead, too, boy.

(Indy looks at him and smiles)

Then Jolyon told me about the telegram you sent to the Embassy.

(Indy pats Henry's hand)

He gave me instructions on how to find the mines in case I got out of there alive.

INDY

Where are they headed?

HENRY

To a river. That's why they took Jolyon to the water plane. It's in the middle of heavy jungle.

Indy turns around and sees several parachutes lined up near one of the turrets.

HENRY

(Cont'd)

We should be there in a little over an hour.

LAURA

(Still attending to the pilot)

If he lasts that long.

Indy and Henry look at each other in concern.

DIS.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE BOMBER- day

The bomber is heading toward a large mountain.

HENRY

(Carrying two parachutes)

The river is just beyond that mountain.

(Hands a chute to Laura)

We better get ready.

Indy puts his hand on the pilot's shoulder and says something to him in German. In obvious pain, the pilot nods and says something very brief back to him.

INDY

(To Laura)

Get your chute on. And put one on Ndugu.

CONT'D.

LAURA

(Looking at the pilot)

What about him?

INDY

After we jump, he's going to look for someplace to land.

LAURA

He'll never make it.

INDY

I know.

(Beat)

Get into your chute.

Laura nods, puts on her chute and goes to get one for Ndugu.

INDY

(As Henry puts his chute on)

Dad, you're going to have to explain to Ndugu how the parachute works and jump with him.

(Looks at Ndugu a moment)

Do you think you can do that?

HENRY

It won't be the hardest thing I've had to do on this trip.

INDY

(Looks over at the pilot)

I'll go last and make sure he doesn't try anything.

Laura puts a chute on Ndugu while Henry grabs one and tosses it to Indy. Indy puts his on and looks at the mountain which is very close.

INDY

Open the door.

Henry opens the door and pulls Ndugu next to him, showing him what to do. Laura lines up after Ndugu and looks at Indy. Indy looks out and sees the bomber clearing the mountain.

INDY

(Cont'd)

Get ready.

(Indy sees the river)

Go!

CONT'D.

Henry and Ndugu jump out together.

CUT TO:

Henry and Ndugu pull their chutes.

CUT TO:

INDY

(To Laura)

Go!

Laura nods and jumps out of the plane.

CUT TO:

Laura pulls her chute and descends not far behind Henry and Ndugu.

CUT TO:

Indy gives a sympathetic nod to the pilot, who nods back. When Indy heads toward the door, the pilot pushes forward on the controls and the plane tilts violently downward. Indy loses his footing and rolls back toward the cockpit, dropping his gun.

CUT TO:

Henry looks up at the bomber and sees it heading downward.

CUT TO:

Indy gets back on his feet, lunges at the controls and fights with the pilot to pull the bomber upward. As Indy's strength overmatches the wounded pilot, the plane continues to gain altitude.

Suddenly, the pilot lets go of the controls and strikes Indy in the face with his elbow. With the nose of the plane pointing upward and tilted to side, Indy tumbles toward the back of the plane. He grabs onto the open doorframe before rolling all the way to back.

The pilot pushes down on the controls again and Indy hangs onto the doorframe to keep from rolling back toward the cockpit. As the bomber dives downward, Indy pulls himself through the doorway and jumps, pulling his chute shortly after.

Descending toward the river, he sees the bomber crashing into the trees and exploding.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE RIVER.

The water plane has landed and Fuchs, Vogel, Gruber and Jolyon react to the sound of the plane crash as they and the crew, hear the impact. They all turn and see a cloud of black smoke rising far off in the distance.

CUT TO:

Henry and Ndugu land in an open field just outside of a stretch of jungle. Henry tumbles over and quickly gets to his feet to remove the chute. He sees Laura descending into the trees.

Laura drifts into the heavy jungle and disappears from sight. Henry sees the chute dragging Ndugu along the ground and chases after him.

As Indy comes down across the river, the wind carries him toward the trees as well. He disconnects from his chute and drops safely into the water. Resurfacing quickly, he swims toward the riverside.

EXT. THE RIVER.

As the crew continues to unload equipment from the plane using two boats with propeller engines, Fuchs, Vogel, Gruber and Jolyon are at the riverside. Fuchs lays out the map of Ophir across a wooden chest.

FUCHS

(To Jolyon)

Where to now, Herr Winslow?

Jolyon looks at the map a moment, and then points to the trees.

JOLYON

That way.

FUCHS

What are we looking for?

JOLYON

You know the deal. I'll let you know when I see it.

FUCHS

(Looking at Gruber)

Have the men ready to leave in 30 minutes.

CONT'D.

GRUBER

Right.

Gruber sets out to ready the men. As he does, Vogel steps closer to Fuchs.

VOGEL

Is it necessary to let Herr Winslow dictate his own terms?

FUCHS

You would have me do things differently.

VOGEL

Yes, I would.

FUCHS

Then it is fortunate for us that you are not in charge. Go help the major ready the men.

Beat.

VOGEL

Yavol, Herr Colonel.

EXT. THE JUNGLE- day.

Henry and Ndugu are looking for Laura. Henry stops and looks around as if he's sure he is in the area where he saw her drop.

LAURA

(o.s.)

I'm up here.

Henry and Ndugu look up and see Laura hanging from the trees about 30 feet off the ground.

HENRY

(Relieved)

Are you alright?

LAURA

I will be when you get me down from here.

HENRY

Don't worry, we'll get you down.

Henry says something in Swahili to Ndugu who nods and runs back in the direction they came from.

CONT'D.

LAURA

Where's he going?

CUT TO:

EXT. ANOTHER PART OF THE JUNGLE.

Indy is jogging briskly through the jungle.

CUT BACK TO:

Ndugu returns, bringing a parachute with him.

HENRY

(Helping him with the chute)

Ah, very good.

LAURA

Uh, what exactly do you have in mind, Henry?

Henry and Ndugu try standing as far apart as they can to spread the chute out, but with only two of them, it isn't a very wide target.

LAURA

That's not going to be big enough.

Ndugu looks up at her, points and says something in Swahili, sounding urgent.

HENRY

(Seeing it as well)

Oh, dear!

LAURA

What's wrong?

HENRY

Uh, I think we're going to have to give this a try.

LAURA

It's too small Henry. If I don't hit it just right, I'll break half the bones in my body.

Ndugu says something else, sounding more and more excited.

HENRY

(With urgency)

We may not have a choice!

CONT'D.

LAURA

What do you mean?

(No answer)

Henry?

Laura looks up and sees a large python snake slithering down toward her on a nearby branch.

LAURA

Oh, my God!

HENRY

Now you understand my reason for wanting you to jump.

LAURA

Right, so I can break my neck rather than be eaten alive.

INDY

(o.s.)

Dad!

Indy appears, running toward them. He doesn't see Laura hanging above them.

HENRY

(Holding out his end of the chute)

Ay, perfect timing, Junior-

INDY

Are you alright?

LAURA

(Angry)

He's fine, but I'm in a little bit of a bind up here.

Indy looks up and sees her and the advancing snake.

INDY

Holy shit!

(Grabbing part of the chute)

Spread this out. She's gonna' have to jump.

HENRY

Yes, good idea, Junior.

INDY

(Spreading out the chute)

Laura, you're going to have to jump.

CONT'D.

LAURA

Wait! Why can't you just shoot it?

INDY

I lost my gun.

LAURA

How could you lose your gun?

INDY

Not really a discussion we need to be having right now. Jump and we'll catch you.

LAURA

(Looking at the python)

Indy-

INDY

Jump now!

The python's head is less than a foot from Laura's face, its tongue sticking menacingly out of its mouth. Laura disconnects herself from her chute and drops into the makeshift net below. When they set the chute down, Laura scrambles out of it and falls on her stomach. Indy quickly picks her up and she throws her arms around him.

LAURA

(Flustered)

Oh, God, oh God!

INDY

(In a calming voice)

It's okay.

(Gently stroking her hair)

You're all right.

LAURA

I was so scared.

INDY

Everything's fine. It was only a snake.

HENRY

Only a snake! Junior, you of all people-

INDY

(Cutting him off)

Not now, Dad!

EXT. ANOTHER PART OF THE JUNGLE- day.

The Germans are marching through the jungle, carrying guns, chests, backpacks and five canoes. Jolyon and Fuchs are at the front of the line, followed by Vogel, Gruber and a dozen other Nazi soldiers.

The sounds of the jungle have all of them looking very anxious, much like fish out of water. Only Jolyon looks comfortable in his surroundings.

EXT. THE RIVER- day.

Through the trees, Indy, Henry, Laura and Ndugu see the two empty boats docked on the opposite side of the river. Anchored in the center of the river is the water plane.

The side door is open and there is a lone guard on the left wing, sitting with his back to the rest of the plane. He holds a makeshift fishing pole in his hands and both his legs are dangling off the side. His machine gun sits on the wing beside him as he whistles 'Ride of the Valkyries.'

INDY

Looks like they already left. This shouldn't be too tough.

HENRY

I can come with you.

INDY

I'll handle this, Dad. You stay here.

Indy slowly steps into the river, submerges to his neck and paddles quietly to the plane. He climbs carefully onto the wing opposite the guard and sneaks quietly toward him. Before reaching him, the guard sees Indy's shadow in the water walking along the wing. He turns, drops the pole and reaches for his machine gun. Indy kicks the gun and it slides further down the wing. The guard lunges at him and as they begin exchanging punches, Henry immediately charges into the river and starts swimming toward the plane.

Indy takes a blow to the face and falls backward. When the guard turns around and runs to his machine gun, Indy gets up and chases after him. The guard picks up the gun and turns to the charging Indy, who dives down forward as the bullets fly over his body. Indy crashes into the guard's knees, causing him to topple over.

CUT TO:

In a campsite nearby, five Nazi soldiers, playing cards, hear the gunfire and scramble for their weapons.

CUT BACK TO:

As Indy and the guard struggle over machine gun, it goes off and several bullets strike the anchor chain, severing the plane loose and sending it drifting with the current.

The five Nazis come out to the riverside by the boats and see the plane drifting away. Three of them get into one boat, while two get into the other. They start the engines and head off after the plane.

As Indy and the guard continue to struggle over the gun, Henry swims over to the door and climbs inside. More bullets fire from the machine gun and strike the door frame near Henry's head, causing him to drop to the floor.

On his stomach, Henry hears the sound of motors and sees the boat with three Nazis coming around the back of the plane. He quickly drops out of sight while the other boat heads straight for the wing.

At the riverside, just behind the trees, Laura and Ndugu are running in the direction of the drifting plane.

The guard kicks Indy off him and jumps to his feet. Indy, on his back, sits up and sees the machine pointing right at him. The guard flashes and evil smile and then pulls the trigger, only to realize he has run out of bullets. Intending to use it as a club, he charges at Indy who jumps to his feet and skips out of the way.

INT. INSIDE THE PLANE.

The first boat reaches the door and one of the three Nazis, unaware of Henry, jumps inside the river plane. He runs to the cockpit and puts his machine gun in the co-pilot's seat while sitting at the controls. He hurriedly starts the engine and the propellers starts turning.

CUT TO:

The guard takes another swipe at Indy, who grabs his wrist and twists it above his head. Indy turns, pulls the guard's arm over his shoulder and the machine gun drops out of his hand and into the river. As the propellers on each wing begin spinning faster, the guard knees Indy in the back and pushes him to the roof of the wing. Indy lands on his stomach with his head hanging over the side just short of the propeller.

Indy rolls over onto his back to see the guard jump on top of him and straddle him with both legs. The guard grabs him by the shirt with one hand, puts his other hand under his chin and starts pushing his head toward the propellers.

CUT TO:

While the Nazi in the pilot seat grabs the throttle in an effort to control the plane's drift, Henry picks up a toolbox off the floor and sneaks up behind him. The Nazi turns just in time to see Henry swinging the box and pulls his head away. The toolbox hits the back of the pilot's seat and pops open, all of its tools spilling out onto the floor. The Nazi lunges out of the chair, grabs Henry by the throat and wrestles him to the floor.

CUT TO:

On top of the wing, the guard continues trying to push Indy's head toward the propeller as Indy squirms in his tight grasp.

At the riverside, Laura and Ndugu continue running along the riverside, a few hundred feet behind the drifting plane.

CUT TO:

The Nazi continues choking Henry, who isn't strong enough to stop him. In desperation, Henry's hand grasps around for anything and finds a wrench that fell out of the toolbox. He smashes the Nazi's head with it knocking him cold. Henry quickly pushes the lifeless soldier off of him, grabs the machine gun off the co-pilots seat and runs to the doorway.

CUT TO:

Leaning out the door, Henry sees Indy on his back, being pushed by the guard toward the propeller. The boat is under the wing and one of the two Nazis is climbing onto it.

He shoots at the Nazi climbing aboard and not only picks him off, but strikes the propeller's engine, igniting a fire. The guard, distracted by this, looks back at Henry long enough for Indy to put his foot to his stomach and kick him off the wing.

The guard lands on the front of the boat, upending it and throwing the boat driver into the water. Henry shoots at the boat and hits the engine, causing it to explode.

Indy gets up and sees on the opposite wing that a Nazi is climbing out of the other boat onto the plane. He pulls out his whip, snaps it and hits the Nazi's gun hand, knocking his pistol from his grasp and into the river.

When the Nazi driving the boat aims his machine gun at Indy and starts firing, Indy dives out of the line of fire onto the roof of the cockpit.

CONT'D.

From inside the cockpit, the glass shatters as Henry shoots through it at the boat driver. His shots find their mark, and the driver falls onto the rudder handle, making the boat veer behind the plane and head toward the riverside.

The Nazi on the wing draws his knife and charges at Indy, who dodges his swiping blade.

On the riverside, the boat with the dead driver sputters onto the sand a few hundred feet ahead of Laura and Ndugu.

Henry looks through the cockpit glass and sees that the plane is heading for a waterfall.

HENRY

(Shouting)

Junior!

Indy punches the Nazi, knocking him on his rear and turns to see the waterfall approaching. Behind him, the Nazi gets back on his feet.

INDY

(Shouting to Henry)

Get out of there!

Henry runs to the doorway and sees Laura and Ndugu speeding toward him in the boat. He dives into the water. As Indy dodges more swipes of the Nazi's blade, Henry climbs into the boat.

LAURA

(Shouting)

Indy!

The plane is less than a hundred feet from the waterfall.

Indy grabs the Nazi's knife hand, rolls backward onto the roof of the cockpit and kicks him off the nose of the plane into the river. The Nazi comes up to the surface only to see the plane drift on top of him.

Just as the plane is about to go over the edge, Indy runs down the roof of the fuselage onto the tail and snaps his whip onto a large tree branch hanging over the waterfall. He swings off the wing and lands in the boat in time for Laura to steer away from the waterfall.

The plane's engine explodes as it goes over the waterfall.

LAURA

Are you all right?

CONT'D.

INDY

I'll live.

(Looks at Henry)

Thanks, Dad.

Henry smiles at him.

LAURA

The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?

INDY

(Proudly)

No, it doesn't.

EXT. THE JUNGLE OPENS UP INTO A STILL LAKE- late afternoon.

The German party reaches the lake. Fuchs pulls out the map and holds it up in front of Jolyon.

FUCHS

This lake is not on the map. How'd you know we'd need the canoes?

JOLYON

It was a guess. Anyone not knowing how to read the map would have seen that the river was the only body of water on it and left the canoes behind so they wouldn't have to carry them.

FUCHS

(Nodding)

Clever. So, where do we go from here?

JOLYON

On the other side of the lake is the rock valley on the map. We have to go through it.

FUCHS

(To his men)

Load up the canoes.

The men begin following Fuchs' orders.

DIS.

EXT: THE LAKE.

Three canoes are paddling across the lake, while ropes pull the other two along, loaded with provisions.

CONT'D.

The expressions on the men's faces vary. Jolyon looks like a man who knows where he is going. Fuchs and Gruber look like they hope Jolyon does. Vogel looks calm while the rest of the men look edgy.

DIS.

THE LAKESIDE WHERE THE CANOES WERE LAUNCHED- night.

Indy, Henry, Ndugu and Laura, carrying the boat, arrive and set the boat down on the ground.

INDY

You were right, Dad.

HENRY

No, Jolyon was right. There should be a rock valley on the other side of that lake.

INDY

Well, we better camp here for the night.

(Pulling a German rifle from boat)

Find some wood for a fire while Ndugu and I see about getting us some food for the morning.

HENRY

Right.

The four of them disperse.

DIS.

EXT. THE LAKESIDE- night.

Indy, Henry and Laura are gathered around a fire with a half-eaten carcass of some kind on a makeshift spit. Ndugu is alone a few yards away, sitting on his knees with his back and neck straight up and down like an immovable statue.

Laura is sleeping with her head on Indy's chest. Indy looks at his father who gives him a teasing expression. He smirks at his dad and then looks over at Ndugu and observes his quiet stillness.

DIS.

EXT. THE LAKESIDE- dawn.

The fire is nothing but burnt out cinders.

CONT'D.

Indy wakes up with Laura still sleeping with her head on his chest. He looks to his left and sees Henry sound asleep. Far to his right, Ndugu is still in the same place and in the same position, looking as if he never moved the whole night. As Indy moves to get up. . .

DIS.

EXT. THE ROCK VALLEY- morning.

The Germans are marching through the valley. They come to an opening at the end, barely wide enough for them to walk through. They continue on until it opens up into a beautiful green area made up of grassy hills, rocks and only a few scattered trees.

EXT. THE OTHER SIDE OF THE LAKE- late morning.

Indy, Henry, Laura and Ndugu pull the boat far enough onto land so that it can't float away. They see the burnt out cinders of several campfires as well as the tracks left behind by the Germans. With the rock valley dead ahead, they continue forward.

DIS.

EXT. THE TOP OF A GREEN HILL- day.

Fuchs is looking though his binoculars at a village made of straw huts. Women and children are active around the huts while the men are spread out in the surrounding fields.

At the furthermost point of the village is a large stone temple built into the side of a mountain. It is guarded by three villagers carrying spears at the opening. A wall of straw, in the shape of a horseshoe leads into the temple with a narrow opening at the top of the shoe.

FUCHS

(Handing binoculars to Jolyon)

Well, Herr Winslow. There it is.

GRUBER

(Grabbing the binoculars)

What about the villagers?

Fuchs looks back at his armed soldiers.

FUCHS

I don't foresee a problem. Do you?

(Gruber shakes his head)

We'll leave the canoes here.

EXT. THE VILLAGE.

The Nazis are marching in.

The children see them and some run into the fields to alert the men while others run behind their mothers who stare cautiously at them. When the men begin to arrive, they stand and observe the Nazis, looking more curious than scared.

GRUBER

They don't seem very frightened of our guns.

JOLYON

They've never seen guns before. They have no idea what they can do.

FUCHS

If they don't understand what guns are, why are they letting us walk right through without any resistance?

JOLYON

Not every culture is predisposed to making war, Herr Colonel.

They reach the outside of the horseshoe and see the opening that leads to the temple.

VOGEL

If we go in there, we'll be cut off.

Fuchs looks back and sees the entire village has gathered to watch them.

FUCHS

(Casually to his men)

Aim high. Try to avoid hitting the children if you can.

JOLYON

You son of bitch! Just shoot in the air!

JOLYON

(Nodding to his soldiers)

Do as I said.

Vogel grabs Jolyon as the soldiers begin firing.

GREEN HILLS OUTSIDE THE ROCK VALLEY.

Indy, Henry, Laura and Ndugu are following the German party's tracks when they hear the gunfire. Henry and Indy look at Ndugu who knows what the sound likely means.

CONT'D.

INDY

Let's hope they're just warning shots.

Henry nods.

EXT. THE ENTRANCE TO THE TEMPLE.

The bodies of the three African guards are being dragged away from the opening by German soldiers.

JOLYON

(To Fuchs)

I hope your soul is prepared to rot in hell.

Fuchs shows his indifference by simply smirking.

FUCHS

(To Gruber)

We'll need one man to stand guard. I don't anticipate much trouble from here on out.

Gruber assigns a man to guard the outside of the temple. Torches are lit and two armed soldiers lead the rest into the temple.

INT. A TUNNEL.

As the torch light illuminates the tunnel, they see spiders, webs and steam coming up from the ground.

FUCHS

Where's that coming from?

JOLYON

There's lava under the mountain.

Everyone stops and looks around at each other.

GRUBER

Is it dangerous?

VOGEL

Only if you get it on your skin.

FUCHS

That's enough.

(To Jolyon)

Well?

Beat.

CONT'D.

JOLYON

If there was a danger, it would be too hot for any insects.

FUCHS

(Nodding)

Keep moving.

The line continues forward. When the tunnel opens up at the end, they come to a rope bridge extending over a large pit. There is another tunnel at the opposite end of the bridge.

As the soldiers hold the torches out over the bridge, they see the pit is filled with snakes and a few scattered skeletons.

Fuchs unsympathetically nods to the first soldier as if to say "What are you waiting for?" Barely concealing his fear, the soldier steps lightly onto the bridge, testing its strength. Slowly, he begins crossing, safely making it to the other side.

FUCHS

(Nodding to the second soldier)

We'll go one at a time.

The second soldier in front begins his trip across the bridge as Fuchs awaits his turn.

DIS.

EXT. THE GRASS HILL OVERLOOKING THE VILLAGE.

Indy, Laura, Henry and Ndugu stand looking at the village. Through his binoculars, Indy can see that the village is deserted, save for a few scattered bodies of villagers.

A single tear trickles down Ndugu's cheek.

INDY

Sons of bitches.

HENRY

Their day of reckoning will come.

INDY

(Lowering binoculars)

It's already here. Let's go.

Indy leads them down the hill.

DIS.

INT. THE TEMPLE.

Inside the second tunnel, the Nazis find it splits into three different directions.

FUCHS

(Pointing to the left tunnel)

Major, take five men down that tunnel and report back to me what you find.

(Pointing to the right tunnel)

Vogel, you take five that way. The rest come with me.

(To Winslow)

You're with me.

The three groups split up. Fuchs' group continues down their tunnel until they find it opens up into a large square room about half the size of a football field.

The ceiling appears to be held up by large pillars in the four corners as well as one big one in the center. All the corner pillars stand on large stone blocks with square carvings on every side and symbols etched into each of them. The pillar in the center is the only one without a square block at its base.

Statues of jackals line the walls on either side, leading up to a stone staircase that ends at a statue of King Solomon sitting on a throne at the top. Solomon is overlooking, in the center of the room, dozens of open chests, each filled with riches beyond anyone's wildest dreams. The soldiers walk around the room in greedy awe of what they are seeing.

FUCHS

My god!

(He spins, almost falling)

Its . . . its fantastic!

Jolyon stands motionless. Fuchs walks into the center of the room. As if afraid of breaking something, he barely touches the chests as he goes by them. Gruber comes running anxiously into the room and stops, startled by what he sees.

FUCHS

(Seeing Gruber)

Can you believe this, Major?

GRUBER

I won't be a major for long after Der Fuhrer sees this!

FUCHS

What did you find?

CONT'D.

GRUBER

A small chamber with more chests. But nothing like this!

Vogel comes up behind them, not hurriedly like Gruber's entrance. Although he is taken aback by what he sees, his reaction is not as demonstrative as the others.

FUCHS

(Seeing Vogel)

You see, Herr Vogel! All is well that ends well.

(Vogel merely nods)

What did you find?

VOGEL

Another small chamber. Same as the Major.

FUCHS

(Looks over at Jolyon)

Well, Herr Winslow. How does it feel to see your life's dream fulfilled?

JOLYON

It wasn't nearly worth the price I paid.

FUCHS

(To Gruber)

If the men find any crowns, have them bring it to me immediately.

GRUBER

(Enthusiastically)

Yavol, Herr Colonel.

Jolyon watches in despair as the men begin digging greedily through the chests.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE HORSE SHOE.

Indy, Henry, Laura and Ndugu are walking around the dead bodies. As they come to the top of the horseshoe, Indy quietly pulls apart the straw so they can look through it at the guard.

INDY

(Whispering)

Still only one guard, but I don't know how we're going to get around him without giving the whole show away.

CONT'D.

Ndugu walks back over to a dead body and picks up a spear. He looks out over the wall of the horseshoe at the mountain and appears to be sizing up the distance.

LAURA

What is he doing?

INDY

(Seeing him)

Oh, no!

Ndugu takes a couple of steps forward and to the dismay of everyone else, launches the spear over the wall. A moment later, a brief and somewhat squelched scream is heard.

Indy looks through the whole in the wall and sees the guard laying on the ground with the spear dead center in his chest. He turns to everyone in amazement.

INDY

Huh!

Indy grabs another spear off the ground and breaks it in two across his knee. As he leads them into the horseshoe, Ndugu spots some villagers watching them from the brush.

Inside the horseshoe, Indy takes the machine gun from the dead guard and hands it to Henry and stuffs the guard's Luger into his belt. He then rips the sleeves off his uniform and wraps each of them around the two halves of the spear. He finds matches in the guard's pocket and lights the sleeves, making the broken spear into two torches.

INDY

(Handing one torch to Laura)

Take this.

Henry turns around and sees that Ndugu is no longer with them.

HENRY

Where's Ndugu?

LAURA

He was just here.

INDY

Well, we can't wait for him. If Jolyon is inside, he doesn't have much time.

Indy leads Henry and Laura into the tunnel.

INT. THE TUNNEL.

Indy, Henry and Laura make their way slowly through the tunnel.

HENRY

This mountain is volcanic.

Indy nods. Laura sees the steam rising from the ground and holds onto Indy's arm as they continue onward.

INT. THE SNAKE PIT.

The three of them come to the foot of the rope bridge. Indy pauses a moment and rolls his eyes in disbelief.

HENRY

What's wrong?

INDY

I'll tell you later.

When Indy steps onto the bridge, the light from his torch illuminates the pit and they see the snakes.

LAURA

Oh, God!

INDY

(Trying not to look at the snakes)

We better go one at a time.

Laura nods and watches as Indy crosses the bridge to the other side.

INT. THE SECOND TUNNEL.

Indy, Henry and Laura come to where it forks into three separate tunnels. They can see light at the end of all three.

INDY

(Looking at Henry)

Any preferences?

HENRY

Your guess is good as mine.

Indy nods and leads them down the left tunnel.

INT. THE LARGE ROOM.

The Germans are all digging through treasures that spilled out on the floor when the chests were turned over.

CONT'D.

Fuchs and Gruber are looking admiringly at two gold swords with diamond encrusted handles.

FUCHS

When Der Fuhrer asks me what I want as a reward, I know what I will tell him.

A soldier comes up to them carrying a magnificent, jewel encrusted crown.

SOLDIER

Herr Colonel!

Fuchs eyes light up as he takes it in his hands.

FUCHS

Now, this is a crown worthy of a King!

GRUBER

Indeed!

FUCHS

(To Vogel)

Go get the others. There's more than enough in this room to appease Der Fuhrer.

INT. THE LEFT CHAMBER.

Five Nazis search through the treasure spread out on the floor while their rifles are resting up against the wall.

Indy walks in carefully and taps the back of a Nazi soldier. The soldier turns around and is belted in the face with the butt of a German rifle, knocking him to the ground. When the rest of the Nazis turn around, they see Indy and Henry pointing guns at them. In spite of the fact that he is holding a gun on the enemy, Henry is entirely aware of the treasure in front of him.

HENRY

(Almost gasping)

Junior!

INDY

(Only slightly calmer)

I see it, Dad.

(In German)

Unbuckle your holsters.

(None of them move)

I said _Unbuckle your holsters._

CONT'D.

Suddenly, a gun is put to Henry's head.

VOGEL

(Holding the gun)

I think not, Herr Jones.

Indy turns and sees Vogel. He lowers the rifle and one of the Nazis steps forward and takes it from him while the other three help the fourth one up off the ground.

VOGEL

Your father will be pleased to see you, fraulein.

LAURA

He's alive?

VOGEL

For the moment.

(Points to the tunnel)

Let's go see him, shall we?

INT: THE LARGE ROOM.

Vogel and the other soldiers lead Indy, Henry and Laura into the large room. When Laura sees Jolyon . . .

LAURA

(Trying to run to him)

Father!

A soldier holds her back as Jolyon sees her.

JOLYON

(Stunned)

Laura!

Vogel nods to the soldier holding Laura and he lets go, allowing her to run into her father's arms.

JOLYON

Oh, sweetheart, I thought you were dead.

LAURA

(Crying)

I know.

Fuchs and Gruber walk victoriously over to Indy and Henry.

FUCHS

Well, Herr Jones. I don't know why I should be so surprised to see you.

CONT'D.

INDY

It's the typical German tendency to underestimate their enemies.

FUCHS

Well, unless you brought an army with you, I doubt I'll be making that mistake again.

(To Vogel)

You look anxious, Herr Vogel.

VOGEL

I have unfinished business with these men.

FUCHS

It won't be long now, I assure you.

(Looking at Henry)

Tie up this one and the girl for now.

Vogel nods to the men. One of them takes Henry away while another pulls Laura apart from her father. They begin tying Laura and Henry to either side of the same large chest.

FUCHS

(Cont'd)

Herr Jones, here will have the pleasure of assisting in the bringing of Der Fuhrer's treasure back to the plane.

(Indy smirks)

Did I say something funny?

INDY

(Removing his jacket)

I'll tell you when we get to the plane.

INT. THE LEFT CHAMBER.

A pair of African legs walks cautiously into the empty chamber and heads for the back wall where there is a square with a symbol of Solomon carved into it.

A hand reaches out and pushes the square, causing it to spin open like a revolving door, revealing a secret chamber behind the wall. In it is a large stone gear wheel with a single block in between two of the gears, preventing it from turning.

The block is pulled from between the two gears and the gear wheel begins moving.

CUT TO:

INT. THE LARGE ROOM.

The soldiers stop working as everyone hears a rumbling sound.

FUCHS

(Alarmed)

What the Hell is that?

One by one, the square carvings in the stone blocks underneath the corner pillars pop open and sand begins pouring out of them. As a result of the sand exiting the blocks, the pillars begin lowering into the ground.

GRUBER

(Panicking)

The roof is going to collapse!

FUCHS

(Drawing his gun and shouting)

Grab what ever you can carry!

Gruber and the rest of the soldiers start grabbing whatever they can. Fuchs points the gun at Indy.

FUCHS

(Cont'd)

You, too, Herr Jones.

(Indy slowly shakes his head)

Very well, then.

Fuchs holds the gun out a little further, but before he can shoot, a spear penetrates his back and comes through the front of his chest. Fuchs drops to the ground right in front of a tied up Henry.

At the opening of the tunnel, Ndugu appears with a dozen of the African villagers backing him up.

Vogel draws his pistol, but Jolyon grabs a piece of treasure and undercuts his hand knocking the gun into the air and away from him.

Indy punches the guard with his whip and pulls it away from him. As the guard falls to the ground, he snaps his whip onto the rifle of a German soldier shooting at the Africans and yanks it out of his hand.

Vogel runs over to the chest where the swords are and grabs one of them as Ndugu and the villagers start attacking.

Jolyon sees Gruber grabbing the crown and shooting one of the villagers. He runs over and tackles him to the floor, knocking the gun loose.

CONT'D.

Indy snaps his whip at the sword in Vogel's hand, but the blade slices it in half. He throws the whip aside as Vogel charges at him, swinging the sword at him. Indy skips backward out of the way and falls over a chest.

As Vogel tries to lunge forward, Indy kicks the heavy chest into his legs, knocking him onto his back. He quickly gets up, leaps over the chest and dives on top of Vogel. Vogel flips Indy off of him over his head and they both scramble to their feet.

The soldier Indy punched picks up Fuchs' pistol and points it at Indy. Before he can shoot, Henry sweeps his leg across the floor and kicks the soldier's feet out from under him. He falls backward and hits his head against a chest and is knocked out.

Vogel charges at Indy and swings the sword at his head. Indy ducks under the blade and then backs into a chest knocking the top closed. He leaps on top the chest to avoid falling over it and Vogel swings at his legs. Indy leaps off the chest, landing next to the open chest with the other sword. When he sees it, he picks up the sword and uses it to stop another slash from Vogel.

As the pillars continue to lower, the ceiling remains at the same height. But as space is cleared from above where the pillars were, lava begins pouring into the room at the four corners. One of the corners is very close to where Laura and Henry are tied up.

LAURA

(Seeing the lava)

Look!

Henry sees the lava and begins using his legs to pull the chest slowly away from it.

HENRY

Push, girl! Push!

A Nazi soldier with a knife in his hand wrestles with Ndugu on the ground while Jolyon and Gruber wrestle over the crown.

Around the room, the Jackal statues start falling forward and shattering when they hit the floor of the temple.

Indy and Vogel continue dueling with each other, heading toward a corner of the room. As a Jackal starts falling toward them, Vogel backs off and Indy sees it as well and dives out of the way.

CONT'D.

Indy's dive ends just short of lava. He rolls the opposite direction and gets to his feet just in time to leap out of the way of Vogel's swinging blade.

Jolyon rolls over on top of Gruber, sees a Jackal falling toward them and let's go. He rolls out the way as the statues crashes on top of Gruber.

The lava starts approaching Henry and Laura. Laura continues pushing while Henry pulls, but they are moving slower than the lava which is getting closer and closer.

Indy and Vogel duel over by the stone steps beneath the statue. While Vogel's thrusts are more offensive, he appears to be better suited to fighting with a sword. Indy defensively backpedals up the steps as Vogel mercilessly continues his attack.

Jolyon grabs a golden vase from a chest and runs over to the soldier wrestling with Ndugu. He hits the soldier over the head, knocking him off Ndugu and grabs the knife with one hand while helping Ndugu up with the other.

Ndugu runs over to help his villagers while Jolyon takes the knife over to Henry and Laura and starts cutting Laura loose.

Vogel swings his sword at Indy's feet. Indy jumps over the blade, off of the stairs and back onto the ground. Vogel lunges at him again. They cross swords and fall together on top of a chest, with Indy underneath Vogel.

As lava approaches the chest, Vogel continues to press down on Indy. The lava hits the chest and it starts shrinking, bringing Indy's head closer to it.

Jolyon cuts Laura free and they start cutting Henry free as the lava gets dangerously near. Henry is cut free just in time to avoid being burned.

Indy pushes Vogel off of him just in time to avoid falling into the lava. They continue dueling and lock swords again. Under the blades, Indy knees Vogel between the legs and then belts him in the face, knocking him backward into an open chest. Vogel drops the sword outside of it. Indy then kicks the lid shut on the chest and jumps out of the way as a Jackal crashes down on it.

Ndugu and two remaining villagers finish off the last of the German soldiers as Indy runs over to Henry, Laura and Jolyon.

CONT'D.

The wall behind the statue of Solomon collapses and lava begins pouring out over the middle of the room. Indy shouts something in Swahili to Ndugu who leads his villagers out of the room and into the tunnel.

INDY

Let's go!

Indy, Henry, Luara and Jolyon run to the tunnel.

CUT TO:

INT. THE ROPE BRIDGE.

Ndugu and the two villagers cross the bridge to the other side and continue on. Indy, Henry, Laura and Jolyon come to the bridge.

INDY

(Pushing Laura onto the bridge)

Go!

(Laura runs across the bridge)

Jolyon, go!

(Jolyon runs across the bridge)

Go, Dad!

Henry starts running across the bridge. Halfway across, a step breaks and he slips through, grabbing another step to keep from falling into the snake pit.

JOLYON

Henry!

Indy runs onto the bridge and starts pulling up his father.

LAURA

(Screaming)

Indy!

Indy looks up and sees Vogel charging at him. Vogel jumps on top of Indy, wrestles him to the floor of the bridge and puts his hands to his throat. The steps start cracking beneath them and strands of rope begin to unravel.

Laura tries to run onto the bridge but her father grabs her as lava starts coming through the tunnel to the bridge.

Henry climbs back onto the bridge onto his stomach as the lava reaches the edge of the tunnel. Indy sees the lava and reaches out for unraveled rope on the side of the bridge and wraps it around Vogel's neck.

CONT'D.

He grabs Henry's arm as the lava burns through the far side of the bridge, disconnecting it at that end. The bridge swings down away from the lava and crashes into the wall.

Grasping the rope with his left hand, Indy hangs Vogel by the neck, killing him instantly while keeping Henry from falling into the snake pit with his right hand. Jolyon climbs a few steps down the bridge, now a latter, and holds out his hand to Henry.

JOLYON

Take my hand.

Henry takes his hand and Jolyon pulls while Indy pushes. Indy sees that frightened snakes are slithering up the latter to get away from the lava and he quickly follows them up to the top.

HENRY

You made it, boy!

Indy gets halfway to a smile when . . .

INDY

Holy Shit!

Henry, Jolyon and Laura turn to see what Indy sees- that a stone wall is coming down on the opening of the temple.

INDY

(Cont'd)

Go! Go!

They break for the opening, Laura and Jolyon in front and Indy and Henry bringing up the rear. Henry stumbles, but Indy catches him before he falls.

Jolyon and Laura duck under the wall exiting the tunnel. Indy and Henry dive under it, but Henry's dive comes up short leaving his legs still partly in the tunnel. Jolyon grabs Henry's hands and pulls him through before the wall closes the temple shut. They stand up and catch their breaths, joined by Ndugu and the two villagers.

HENRY

(To Jolyon)

Thank you.

JOLYON

(Putting hand on Henry's shoulder)

No. Thank you.

CONT'D.

LAURA

(Kissing Henry's cheek)

That goes for me, too.

INDY

(To Laura)

Hey, what about me?

Laura walks over to Indy and plants a big wet one on him.

JOLYON

Oh, dear.

Henry looks sympathetically at Jolyon. Indy takes a small step back from Laura.

INDY

Don't worry, Dr. Winslow. I won't take her away from you.

JOLYON

Even if you did, I don't think I could hold that against you for 40 years.

A smirking Henry pats Jolyon on the back.

LAURA

What are all of you talking about?

All three of them avoid the question with inaudible mutters. Laura can see they're hiding something.

HENRY

Well, Jolyon- Now that you've found the mines, what's next for you?

JOLYON

(Putting his arm around Laura)

I think I'll stick to the treasures I already have.

LAURA

(Squeezing him with both arms)

After everything you went through, it's a shame that it's all gone.

JOLYON

Not all of it.

Jolyon pulls out the crown from inside his shirt. Everyone is stunned to see it.

CONT'D.

INDY

That's one hell of a souvenir you got their.

Jolyon sees the villagers are watching and looks down at the crown.

JOLYON

(Shaking his head)

I've got a better idea.

He walks over to Ndugu, places the crown on his head and steps back. For the first time, Ndugu actually shows he can smile. Henry winks at Jolyon.

JOLYON

(Nodding)

It looks better on him, anyway.

Laura puts her arm around Indy.

LAURA

So, what now, Dr. Jones?

INDY

Well, we still have the boat and the supplies at their camp by the river should last long enough to-

LAURA

I meant with us.

Beat.

Indy grabs both her arms and turns her so that they are face to face.

INDY

One adventure at a time, sweetheart.

As Indy and Laura kiss, Jolyon puts his arm around Henry and they watch the villagers gather around Ndugu wearing the crown.

FADE OUT.

END CREDITS.

148


End file.
